No se como amar
by AlexCristal1712
Summary: Edward siente un profundo odio por Isabella Swan quien por el contario lo ama, pero a veces el odio puede más que un amor no correspondido, las cosas para ellos dos serán difíciles en la búsqueda que los llevara a unirse o a perderse para siempre.
1. lo amo

BELLA POV

Estaba pensativa en mi cama observando a través de las amarillentas cortinas de mi ventana la gran luna, que se miraba en lo más alto del cielo, misma hacia una danza sigilosa con las estrellas. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana pero yo aun seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de mis sobrehumanos intentos.

Y es que todo lo que ocupaba mi mente eran esos hermosos ojos verdes que a cada segundo me hacían perder la razón al punto de quedarme cada noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada pensando en ellos. Eso explicaba el porqué de mis notorias ojeras, en la escuela estaba a punto de ser llamada mapache oficial y con justa razón.

Era ya rutina pasar los días así suspirando, anhelando aquello que solo estaba reservado para las chicas hermosas como él, y cuando digo él no puede ser otro que Edward Cullen dueño de mis más hermosos sueños y de mis más oscuras pesadillas. Él era el chico más perfecto que existía en este mundo jamás habría igual ni cercano. No puedo decir que era lo más hermoso si ese pelo de un tono cobrizo tan peculiar que se veía increíblemente bello cuando el aire tibio jugaba con el, si eran esos ojos verdes tan brillantes que convertían al mismo sol en una mísera lucecita, esa piel tan blanca y limpia como la nieve, su boca tan sensual, su sonrisa digna de comercial, su cuerpo tan magníficamente divino. La verdad es que todo él era extraordinario pero sin lugar a dudas lo mejor de él era esa sonrisa ladina que te mostraba lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser hasta el más oscuro de los días. Todo lo que acabo de describir es Edward Cullen, quizá alguien si me escuchara describirlo diría que eso es totalmente imposible en una persona pero la realidad es que me quedaba realmente corta en cuanto a la perfección de ese ser tan especial que se había robado mi corazón sin siquiera haberme dirigido la palabra una sola vez.

Y es aquí cuando entro a mi dura realidad, si yo solo soy Isabella Swan la chica que simplemente pasa desapercibida para los demás, no es que yo sea de los marginados de las escuela, eso sería hasta bueno para mi porque al menos de ese modo alguien me notaria pero pues no yo solo soy una del montón que no saben si vive o muere.

Pero es normal, no tengo nada de especial como para que la gente me voltee siquiera a ver, de metro sesenta y dos de estatura, pelo largo color caoba hasta la espalda, ojos color chocolate tan oscuro, piel tan blanca que parecía gasparin y tan flaca como hueso de perro, esa era yo ni más ni menos, realmente nada espectacular, nada que pudiera merecer la vista hermosa de Edward Cullen.

Y entre tantos pensamientos protagonizados por un hermoso chico de pelo cobrizo me sumí en un profundo sueño que mi cuerpo ansiaba con ganas.

Pip-pip-pip-pip-pip-Y este era el maldito sonido del despertador.

Me asombre cuando lo vi eran tan solo las seis y media de la mañana, me costaba trabajo creer que tan solo había dormido dos horas, Edward era el culpable, literalmente, claro.

Con resignación puse mis pesados pies en el suelo para dirigirme al armario a elegir la ropa. Pero antes de llegar a mi cometido tropecé con un pequeños oso de peluche que había arrojado quien sabe cuando. Si esto era algo normal en mi, no era lo suficientemente capaz de caminar sobre una superficie plana sin encontrar algún enemigo para mis pies, en otras palabras la torpeza me acompañaba siempre.

Una vez recuperada del incidente llegue a mi meta, me dispuse a agarrar unos jeans azules desgastados, una blusa de manga larga color azul pastel y un buen suéter café que me protegiera del intenso frio de Forks.

Forks es una pequeña localidad que se encuentra en Washington, tan pequeña que en mi escuela hay 400 alumnos, en donde todo, y cuando digo todo, el tiempo esta lloviendo. No es que no me guste de hecho si lo hace, pero es que a veces el sol me hace falta, antes solía vivir en Phoenix,Arizona con mi madre René pero decidí mudarme con mi padre Charlie cuando ella se caso de nuevo, verla tan triste por estar separada de su esposo Phil me partía el corazón, ya que el debido a ser jugador de las ligas menos de baseboll salía constantemente de Phoenix y eso hacía desdichada a mi madre, por eso preferí sufrir yo dejando atrás toda mi vida. Y no es que tuviera una vida espectacular hasta eso allá también pasaba perfectamente desapercibida pero por lo menos tenía unos cuantos amigos y alguno que otro prospecto pero nadie absolutamente nadie me había llamado la atención como Edward.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado por un momento para disponerme a desayunar.

Cogí un poco de cereal que vacié en un contenedor junto con la leche.

-Buenos días- saludo un hombre somnoliento que se sentaba junto a mí.

-Buenos días, papá- dije devolviendo el saludo sin entusiasmo.

Si mi padre Charlie, él era el jefe de policía de Forks por lo que verlo incluso a las casi siete de la mañana era algo raro.

-se me hizo tarde hoy- menciono viendo el reloj blanco que colgaba en la pared de color verde.

Esto me hizo recordar algo, cuando llegue a Forks hace un año atrás las paredes de la casa de Charlie eran de un color blanco y no me molesto eso hasta el día siguiente que fue cuando conocí a Edward cuando me entró la loca idea de sugerirle sutilmente a Charlie que pintara las paredes de color verde esmeralda.

Sonreí a la par de mi pensamiento, Charlie me miro divertido.

-veo que hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor, eh, Por qué? Acaso un novio.

Me sonroje cuando me dijo esto.

-claro que no papás tu sabes que yo no tengo tiempo para tener novio- le dije.

Él gracias al cielo no continuo con el tema, sabía de sobra que para mi el amor no estaba en primer plano.

-bueno papá tengo que irme a clases nos vemos.

-con cuidado Bells-dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

Fui directo a mi vieja pick up, era de los años cincuenta, probablemente a muchos adolescentes les daría pena tenerla como vehículo pero a mi me encantaba, jamás a pesar de ser lo suficientemente vieja me había abandonado.

Me subí con cuidado para no caerme de boca, una vez logrado mi cometido procedí a manejar hacia la escuela.

La verdad es que no se a que demonios iba pero como era buena alumna y uno de los mejores promedios pero aun así no lograba llamar la atención de nadie.

Me baje de nuevo con cuidado porque no quería accidentes, recogí mi mochila y me dirií al salón de biología hoy era la primera clase que me tocaba y mi favorita ya que era la única que compartía con Edward.

Espere pacientemente a que sonara el timbre de entrada mientras charlaba un poco con Ángela, una chica muy bonita de pelo lacio y negro, piel blanca, delgada y alta.

-hola- la salude.

-hola, Bella, tengo que contarte algo muy importante- dijo desbordando emoción.

-si, dímelo-dije simulando interés.

-me pidió ser su novia- chillo.

-quién? Ben?-dije como su fuese a ser alguien más.

-Claro que Ben, Bella para mi no hay nadie más, pero no lo sabes fue tan maravilloso o sea fue perfecto casi como se ve en las películas, fue tan dulce tan detallista en serio estoy feliz.

-Me alegro bastante por ti Ang, creo que ya era tiempo de que Ben se animara a dar el siguiente paso porque vaya que se tardo.

-pues si pero como tu dices Bella, lo bueno es que se animo, lo quiero tanto.

Y dicho esto el timbre sonó, al aula entraron todos con cara de flojera y sin ánimos pero el mío subió de inmediato cuando él se dirigió a sentarse a un lado de mí, si se sentaba a mi lado aunque fuera por imposición del maestro. Se veía tan hermoso aun con su cara de fastidio, hoy veníamos combinados, él también estaba completamente de azul.

-Buenos días chicos veo que tienen su estado de animo por el suelo, pues que creen?  
>se lo van quitando porque ahora mismo vamos a empezar con la clasificación de la mitosis, por parejas les voy a pasar un telescopio junto con las plantillas para que las descifren correctamente, la pareja que lo haga más pronto obtendrá un punto para su calificación final- termino decir el señor Banner.<p>

-pff, señor Banner a nadie le interesa eso mejor déjenos hacer reventon aquí- dijo Edward con su hermosa voz aterciopelada.

Si como ven, Edward era mal estudiante o más bien era bastante inteligente pero no le importaba mostrarlo.

-claro tenía que ser Cullen, sabe que limítese a trabajar y deje de decir tanta incoherencia.

-no si por eso nunca ha tenido novia- dijo Edward y toda la clase rio.

El señor Banner se puso colorado de coraje pero prefirió callarse sabía que con Edward era imposible entrar en razón.

-bueno pónganse a trabajar que se les acaba el tiempo.

Me limite a agarrar el microscopio, sabia de sobra que la practica la haría yo sola como siempre hacia todo cuando nos dejaban tarea en pareja. Pero antes de poder tomar las laminillas una blanca mano detuvo la mía para impedir que las tomara. Sentí una corriente de mil volteos por todo mi cuerpo que hasta me erizó la piel.

Quite mi mano bruscamente de la de Edward y voltee a mirarlo, él también me observaba por primera vez fijamente en toda mi vida, me veía extrañado.

-yo quiero ayudarte- me dijo aun con sus orbes verdes mirándome.

-eso es nuevo- dije más para mi que para él.

-qué? Si Bella ya sé que nunca te ayudo pero hoy tú no vas a mover un solo dedo yo haré todo como una forma de recompensa.

Me quede con la boca abierta, él sabía mi nombre, lo sabía. Bueno mi apodo más bien.

-tú sabes como me llamo?- pregunte como idiota.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

-claro que lo sé, créeme las veces que tu padre me ha detenido por exceso de ebriedad te pone como ejemplo, así claro que me sé tu nombre, hasta completo mira te llamas Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, qué tal?- dijo con su sonrisa haciéndome perder en ella.

Pero caí en la realidad de porque sabía mi nombre, claro que tonta fui al pensar que él lo sabía por otro motivo, me burle internamente de mi misma, no había manera, bueno al menos le debía a Charlie que el amor de mi vida se supiera mi nombre entero.

-claro, bueno empecemos y de una vez te digo que no voy a ver como tu haces todo el trabajo por mí, no creo que sea lo debido si quieres lo compartimos pero nada de que tu lo hagas todo.

-sacas la casta Swan- dijo burlesco.

-contigo nada es en serio- dije molesta poniendo mi ojo en el microscopio y llevando la laminilla para observarla.

-es interfase- dije con total seguridad.

-pues déjame ver no quiero errores- dijo sonriendo.

-mm, como quieras.

Dio un vistazo al microscopio.

-en efecto, eres lista Swan.

-tu identifica la que sigue-le dije pasándole la lamina y de nuevo sentí electricidad cuando nos tocamos.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo que hace segundos.

-es prometafase- dijo engreído.

-dame eso- le dije brusca.

Le di una rápida mirada esperando que no hubiera acertado. Demonios, lo había hecho.

-vaya Cullen lo mismo digo no eres tan tonto como aparentas- me maldije por atreverme a decirle eso.

Me miro con rabia durante dos segundos pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su cara.

-bueno Swan, digamos que eso de tonto va para ti que no puedes ni mantenerte dos segundos sin matarte con tus propios pies-dijo con una carcajada que salió por toda la clase.

Me sonroje de vergüenza y lo mire con furia. Estaba lista para atacar así fuera el chico de mis sueños.

-vaya pues no sé de que te quejas cuando es claro que tu solo eres un dos neuronas come mujeres que no sabe ni deletrear el alfabeto.

-oh man, golpe bajo- escuche al idiota de Mike Newton decirle a Edward quien lo mato con la mirada.

-cállate Miki di y tu Swan que sabes por lo menos no te he comido a ti y vaya que no te antojas eres tan simple.

Ok, con eso fue suficiente para morir internamente, una lágrima salió por mis ojos de coraje.

-sabes que le doy gracias a dios por no estar en la lista de zorras que salen con un estúpido como tu- le grite.

-jajaja, quisieras pero no eres lo suficientemente buena para nadie de esta escuela, torpe.

-eres un tonto, estúpido Cullen.

-la única estúpida eres tu.

Me puse a llorar como niña chiquita no aguantaba que él me dijera esas cosas y menos cuando esta era nuestra primera conversación y la última también.

-Ya basta, por dios ustedes dos me salen con esto, señorita Swan por favor olvide al orangután de Cullen y la voy a cambiar de mesa no quiero que este cerca de este patán.

Mire a Edward a los ojos, por un momento mi mente mi traiciono y creí ver dolor en su mirada pero no, eso no era posible.

-claro, por favor cámbieme no quiero estar cerca de él.

-si quíteme a esta torpe de mi vista no la quiero-dijo con resentimiento.

-por dios Edward eres un insensible, nunca le ayudas en nada, ella siempre hace todos los trabajos y el día que te dignas a hablarle para ayudarla haces que la pobre quiera correr de contigo, en serio que alumno eres.

-no me importa lo que piense usted- dijo Edward enojado y parándose para irse del aula.

Cuando lo vi supe que la oportunidad de que mi tonto sueño se realizara ahora si estaba por completo absuelta, él chico de mis sueños me odiaba y todo por una estupidez.

Las lágrimas seguían su curso por mi cara al observarlo salir por la puerta hecho una furia.


	2. la odio

EDWARD POV

Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando a linkin park y su canción leave out all te rest. Era mi favorita, sin lugar a dudas.

No era temprano, las cuarto de la mañana pero que más me daba, ir a la escuela no era mi trabajo favorito pero lo hacia porque encontraba diversión con las chicas tontas.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y bueno que puedo decir. Me considero guapo, me lo han dicho tanto las muchachas que me lo termine creyendo, soy alto, tengo el pelo cobrizo de un tono inusual, los ojos verdes, soy esbelto y de buen cuerpo producto del ejercicio, mi piel es demasiado blanca, quizá la más blanca del instituto.

Claro con esto me vino el recuerdo de aquella chiquilla, Isabella Swan, ella si que parecía zombi de tan blanca que era. Me sabia su nombre completo porque era hija del jefe de la comisaria de este pueblo lluvioso, Charile, era usual encontrarme con él, yo era su favorito de atrapar, estaba en la comisaria dos o tres veces por semana cada una por diferente motivo aunque el principal por pasarme de copas. Yo no le veía nada de malo tomar con los amigos pero al parecer este policía le encantaba detenerme para después darme un sermón del gran ejemplo que era su hija para esta comunidad, la santita Bella, a la niña esa le gustaba que la llamaran así.

Me asqueada siquiera verla, no me la tragaba y no era su culpa la pobre no sabia nada de mi vida, probablemente menos que su padre era mi tormento personal y yo su victima favorita. Pero no me la tragaba por otra cosa, de todo el instituto era ella quien no me veía, yo era el chico más deseado, aquel por el que se morían todas las chicas pero ella no. De hecho era mi compañera en biología y jamás me miraba, por eso mismo nunca le ayudaba a hacer lo que el molesto profesor Banner ponía.

La odiaba por eso pero a pesar de todo nunca le hacia caso prefería ignorarla como el resto, eso hacia la escuela ignorarla y ella ignorarnos a nosotros. Era tan rara pero a la vez tan magnética a veces me permitía verla, observar su hermoso sonrojo cuando algo la hacia avergonzar, observar como tropezaba con todo lo que se metía en su camino. Era un pasatiempo, pero cuando reaccionaba recordaba que ella no me hacia caso y por lo tanto afectaba mi ego de hombre.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en esa chiquilla y me concentre en otra cosa como mi música, que ya estaba demasiado lejos de la canción que me gustaba.

-Edward por favor duérmete-chillo mi hermano Emmett quien se encontraba adormecido.

-Emmett por favor cierra la boca y duerme.

-no puedo con tu música tonta.

-por favor, traigo los audífonos no me salgas con esa- le recrimine.

-jaja, si de seguro piensas en Swan.

Eso me agarro con la guardia baja.

-que?- pregunte confundido.

-por dios Eddie, si cuando duermes solo dices su nombre.

Yo no hablaba en sueños.

-yo no hablo dormido.

-cada vez que mis padres te sacan de la comisaria todo ebrio, claro que lo haces pero lo curioso es que solo nombras a esa chiquilla blanca.

-sabes que mejor duérmete.

-la escuela viene tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-como si me interesara.

-debería, ahí esta tu Swan.

Le avente una almohada a la cara.

-tranquilo, hermano.

-no digas estupideces entonces.

-yo me duermo, dulces sueños Eddie.

-lo mismo digo osito Emmie.

-hey ese apodo es exclusivo para mi Rose-dijo el muy enamorado.

-si claro, tu Rose, ya duérmete.

-ok, bye Edward.

Por fin se callo la boca y yo me quede pensando. No era verdad que hablara en sueños, bueno nunca me había dado cuenta, además conociendo tanta chica linda como para que iba a nombrar a Bella, digo ella no era nada fea pero tampoco era el tipo de chica que me gusta, creo que todo era invento de Emmett para hacerme enojar, no veía la manera de que eso fuera cierto, claro que no, esa niña me caía mal y de eso nunca pasaría.

Jaja por dios, yo Edward Cullen soñar con Bella Swan, eso era una infamia.

Dejando aun lado malos pensamiento por fin el sueño se apodero de mí

Sentí que alguien me empujaba de la cama y se abalanzaba sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome chillar de dolor.

-Emmett, quítate- le dije aventándolo al suelo.

-vaya mi hermanito ya es fuerte.

Torcí los ojos.

-que quieres?

-ya es hora de levantarte.

Gruñí pero resignado me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa, cogí una playera de manga larga azul, mis pantalones azules y unos tenis negros. No necesitaba arreglarme demasiado para verme bien.

Cuando termine agarre mi mochila y me dirigí al comedor.

-hola, amor- me saludo mi madre Esme.

Para mujeres hermosas ella, alta, rubia, ojos verdes del mismo color que los míos, a pesar de su madurez estaba muy bien conservada. A ella le debía la mitad de mis genes.

-hola, Edward- me saludo mi padre.

El gran doctor Carlisle Cullen, dueño de la otra mitad de mi belleza, tenia el pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y buen cuerpo a pesar del cansancio de su profesión.

-hola a ambos- los salude y le di un beso a mamá.

-hooooolaa-chilló una vocecita atrás mío.

-Alice- le dije.

Mi hermana menor Alice Cullen, era una de las niñas más bonitas del instituto, a pesar de ser enana, era capitana de las porristas, uno de los mejores promedios.

Su pelo era corto de color negro con un extraño corte que apuntaba a todas las direcciones, sus ojos eran azules como los de mi padre y era esbelta, tan blanca como yo.

-mamá necesito mi coca light.

-huy si, la nena no quiere perder la línea.

-mamá-chilló Alice.

-ya Edward no la molestes.

Me reí de Alice quien me miro con mala cara.

No desayune siempre por lo que me dirigí a mi amado volvo plateado para ir al maldito instituto.

-Edward espérame- grito Alice.

-Nop, tu vete en tu porshe- le dije.

-malo- dijo sacándome la lengua.

La ignore y me dispuse a manejar, llegue pronto a la escuela, no había lugar pero vi uno a la distancia mismo que me gano una vieja y deslavada pick up roja.

Bella Swan, por dios esta chiquilla si que era molesta.

Bufe pero me quede afuera de la escuela para evitarme disgustos.

La primera clase era de biología y me tocaba sentarme con esa chiquilla tonta para mi desgracia.

No entre hasta que el timbre sonó y me senté al lado de Swan.

-Buenos días chicos veo que tienen su estado de animo por el suelo, pues que creen?  
>se lo van quitando porque ahora mismo vamos a empezar con la clasificación de la mitosis, por parejas les voy a pasar un telescopio junto con las plantillas para que las descifren correctamente, la pareja que lo haga más pronto obtendrá un punto para su calificación final- menciono el profesor Banner.<p>

Se me ocurrió una maldad hacia él.

-pff, señor Banner a nadie le interesa eso mejor déjenos hacer reventon aquí- dije.

.

-claro tenía que ser Cullen, sabe que limítese a trabajar y deje de decir tanta incoherencia-ahora dijo él molesto, lo cual me encanto.

-no si por eso nunca ha tenido novia-dije e hice reír a toda la clase.

El señor Banner se puso rojo del coraje. Pero me ignoro después.

-bueno pónganse a trabajar que se les acaba el tiempo.

Swan tomo el microscopio, por lo visto la niña se creía muy inteligente pues hoy le probaría que no. Cuando trato de agarrar las plantillas para ver las fases tome su mano impidiéndole el cometido, pero una descarga se apodero de mi al momento en que la tome haciéndome estremecer.

Ella alejo su mano con brusquedad pero me intrigo tanto esa electricidad al tocarnos que no pude evitar mirarla fijamente como un idiota.

.

-yo quiero ayudarte- dije mientras seguía mirándola.

-eso es nuevo- dijo como para ella.

-qué? Si Bella ya sé que nunca te ayudo pero hoy tú no vas a mover un solo dedo yo haré todo como una forma de recompensa- le dije.

Ella solo abrió la boca.

-tú sabes como me llamo?- que pregunta era esa.

Solté una gran carcajada.

-claro que lo sé, créeme las veces que tu padre me ha detenido por exceso de ebriedad te pone como ejemplo, así claro que me sé tu nombre, hasta completo mira te llamas Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, qué tal?-dije con una enorme sonrisa tratando de encantarla.

-claro, bueno empecemos y de una vez te digo que no voy a ver como tu haces todo el trabajo por mí, no creo que sea lo debido si quieres lo compartimos pero nada de que tu lo hagas todo.

Vaya con que quería todo el crédito pues no lo tendría.

-sacas la casta Swan- dije burlesco.

-contigo nada es en serio- dijo molesta observando una lamilla.

-es interfase- dijo segura, demasiado.

-pues déjame ver no quiero errores- dije sonriendo.

-mm, como quieras.

Le di un vistazo al microscopio esperando que se hubiera equivocado, no era así.

-en efecto, eres lista Swan- le dije.

-tu identifica la que sigue-me dijo, vaya era ruda.

Volví a mi antigua tarea.

-es prometafase-dije con suficiencia.

-dame eso- me quito el microscopio brusca.

Le dio una rápida mirada-

-vaya Cullen lo mismo digo no eres tan tonto como aparentas-

Eso me hizo arder, la mire con rabia pero después sonreí ante mi malvada idea.

-bueno Swan, digamos que eso de tonto va para ti que no puedes ni mantenerte dos segundos sin matarte con tus propios pies-die con una risa que resonó en todo el salón.

Se sonrojo y me miro con furia. Se veía linda enojada, cállate mente, pensé.

.

-vaya pues no sé de que te quejas cuando es claro que tu solo eres un dos neuronas come mujeres que no sabe ni deletrear el alfabeto.

Eso me dolió

-oh man, golpe bajo- dijo el baba de Mike Newton

-cállate Miki di y tu Swan que sabes por lo menos no te he comido a ti y vaya que no te antojas eres tan simple- la herí.

Una lágrima desbordo por su mejilla, me sentí mal pero no me retracte.

-sabes que le doy gracias a dios por no estar en la lista de zorras que salen con un estúpido como tu- me grito.

-jajaja, quisieras pero no eres lo suficientemente buena para nadie de esta escuela, torpe- le escupí.

-eres un tonto, estúpido Cullen.

-la única estúpida eres tu.

De pronto comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña, un impulso de abrazarla me dio pero no lo hice, jamás había mantenido conversación con ella y cuando lo hice terminamos peleados.

-Ya basta, por dios ustedes dos me salen con esto, señorita Swan por favor olvide al orangután de Cullen y la voy a cambiar de mesa no quiero que este cerca de este patán- dijo el maldito del señor Baneer.

Sentía dolor por hacerla llorar, ella me miro con su cara llena de lágrimas y me sentí morir.

-claro, por favor cámbieme no quiero estar cerca de él- eso cambio todo el arrepentimiento que pude sentir.

-si quíteme a esta torpe de mi vista no la quiero-dije resentido

-por dios Edward eres un insensible, nunca le ayudas en nada, ella siempre hace todos los trabajos y el día que te dignas a hablarle para ayudarla haces que la pobre quiera correr de contigo, en serio que alumno eres.

-no me importa lo que piense usted- le dije saliendo de esa maldita aula, quería matar a Bella, lo mejor era irme, como era capaz de querer dejarme? Porque lo hacia?

Salí por la puerta hecho una furia y ya no supe más nada ni quería saber de esa chiquilla torpe a quien le haría la vida miserable desde ahora.


	3. triste venganza

EDWARD POV.

Una semana había pasado del incidente con el señor Banner y santa Bella, maldita Bella. La odiaba como si el fuego mismo me abrasara cada vez que la veía.

Biología era una especie de infierno, el profesor Banner estaba más empeñado que nunca en hacerme la vida miserable, igual que yo con aquella chiquilla menuda que tanto detestaba.

Ella por su lado únicamente había preferido ignorarme, yo hacia lo mismo pero eso sería durante poco tiempo. Había preparado una perfecta trampa para vengarme del ridículo que me había hecho pasar Bella Swan.

-Emmett, tienes lo que te pedí?- dije mirándolo divertido.

-claro hermano, aunque sigo sin convencerme que esto sea una gran idea, estas consiente de que puedes destruir la vida de Bella Swan y su reputación?- dijo mirándome con duda.

-la verdad Emmett es que eso quiero, quiero vengarme por haberme tratado como me trato y de paso por todas las veces que su estúpido padre me ha arrestado voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ya luego veré como vengarme del maldito profesor Banner, él también va a pagarla.

-ten- dijo enojado entregándome lo que le pedí.

-wow eres un genio, realmente no me equivoque al confiar en ti.

-no creas que me siento bien de haberte ayudado nunca debí haber aceptado, Edward solo lo hice porque eres mi hermano pero puedes llegar a ser tan basura a veces.

-lo sé hermano pero ahora es cuestión de orgullo más que nada, a ese nadie lo toca, es lo único que no perdono que me den en mi orgullo.

Entre a la escuela tranquilamente luego de despedirme de mala gana de Emmett, a veces solía ser tan pero tan molesto que me llegaba a preguntar si realmente seriamos hermanos.

-hola hermoso- me saludo la zorra de Denalí.

-hola Tanya- dije de mal modo.

-entonces listo para lo que vamos a hacerle a santa Swan?-pregunto.

Si, ella era la única que odiaba tanto a Bella como yo y que aceptaría ayudarme a cambio de una maldita noche de pasión, no es que la chica estuviera mal pero me daba miedo el hecho de poder contraer un sida o alguna enfermedad venérea, con la reputación que se cargaba la verdad no era de fiar, luego vería como salía de eso porque por nada del mundo pensaba pasar una noche con ella así fuera la última mujer en este mundo, bueno si quedaran ella y Bella Swan, ahí quizá Tanya podía tener una posibilidad.

-mira este es el plan-dije comenzando a contarle lo que haríamos esperando que la tonta no lo olvidara.

La campana del recreo sono, me sentía tan feliz por fin mi momento de felicidad iba a llegar, por fin alguien le iba a dar a santa Bella un poco del chocolate de su padre y de ella misma, que bien se sentía ganar, tenía que admitirlo.

-bueno Edward todo esta listo, la cafetería quedo perfectamente lista, Lauren y Jessica me ayudaron, ya sabes a ellas esa estúpida tampoco les cae bien, y ya sabes quiero mi recompensa te espero hoy en la noche en mi casa, nene.- dijo la idiota, que asco sentí.

Me encamine hacia la cafetería y efectivamente, estaba tapizada de fotos con la cara de Bella en muy comprometedoras posiciones conmigo mismo, claro que no era Bella quien estaba ahí, era alguna de las otras chicas con las que me había acostado pero no era nada que la brillante cabeza de Emmett para la computación y el photoshop no pudieran hacer, en realidad parecía Bella.

Todo mundo estaba en shock, mirándome de ese modo.

-tu, maldito imbécil, fuiste tu- dijo una encolerada Bella al borde de la locura.

Eso me hizo sonreír en mi fuero interno.

-Bellita, que te dije sobre guardar nuestra intimidad, veo que has dejado que todo mundo vea lo zorra que eres Bella Swan a fin de cuentas no eres la santa que todo mundo pens…- y una mano se estrello contra mi mejilla impidiéndome continuar.

-maldita, quien demonios te crees?- dije acariciándome la mejilla y jalándola del brazo con rabia.

-no, tu quien demonios te crees, eres una basura Edward Cullen, no sé que pensé al momento de enamorarme de ti, soy una estúpida por fijarme en la persona más basura de este mundo.

Eso me descoloco por completo y solte a Bella de mi agarre, ella enamorada de mi?, santa Bella enamorada de mi? En verdad, era cierto.

-tu estas enamorada de mi?- le pregunte aún en shock.

-ya no, ya no lo estoy- dijo con lágrima en los ojos.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se escucho una voz.

-en serio? Por favor Bella, Edward es demasiado para ti, por favor en serio te enamoraste de él creyendo que te correspondería, jajaja que ilusa, si tú lo único que le causas es asco, repugnancia, ganas de vomitar o sea todas esas derivaciones, jamás te correspondería eres tan poca cosa incluso para alguien como Eric, por dios en serio que tonta la pequeña Bella, jajajjajjajaj juro que esto es peor que un chiste, es tan cómico- hablo Tanya con todo el veneno del mundo.

-pues por lo que veo no soy tan poca cosa puesto que estas fotos demuestran cosas más allá entre él y yo- dijo de pronto Bella aún con llanto.

-por favor, pero de un revolcón no pasa niña tonta, Eddie es solo mio, tu una diversión una tonta, jajaja- dijo Tanya.

Yo la verdad estaba en shock, no podía creer que Bella estuviera enamorada de mi, simplemente no lo asimilaba, porque justo de mi?, cuando yo lo único que sentía por ella era todo lo que Tanya decía, asco, odio pero nunca jamás amor, eso jamás lo sentiría, tenía que terminar de desilusionar a Bella.

Tome a Tanya por la cintura y le di un beso con todo el asco del mundo pero tenia que hacerlo.

Dure bastante tiempo besando a esa zorra, cuando termine me voltee a ver a Bella que estaba aguantando las lágrimas, la iba a terminar de matar.

-lo ves Bella, que patética eres, jamás te podrás comparar con Tanya, ella si que es una mujer- menuda blasfemia- en cambio tu- la mire de arriba a bajo- no tienes mucho que ofrecer, eres totalmente lo contrario a lo que quiero, y que tonta fuiste al enamorarte de mi, jamás te di motivos tu sola te enamoraste porque yo de ti jamás me enamoraría, en efecto eres tan poca cosa.

-Edward, no puedo creer esto- dijo Alice, no me había percatado de que ella estaba aquí.

-es la verdad Alice- conteste.

Concentre mi mirada en Bella de nuevo, ahora ella parecía totalmente pérdida, pero levanto sus ojitos chocolate y me vio con odio, me dolió un poco que me viera así.

-Edward-dijo mi nombre con total amargura- sabes, si tienes razón, quédate con esa zorra pero una cosa tienes que hacer por mí, es lo menos que me debes.

Yo no le debía nada a esa mocosa, al contrario ella me lo debía a mi, mira que enamorarse de un Cullen tiene su precio.

-qué se supone que te debo?-dije retándola.

-desmiente esto, tu sabes que jamás estuve contigo, nunca por favor, es la ultima vez que nos veremos no dejes este recuerdo de mi, sé que me odias me queda claro pero creo que no merezco esto.

-no se puede desmentir lo que es verdad- dije burlándome de ella.

Me miro con dolor.

-esta bien, Cullen, esta bien, hasta nunca y espero que no se te devuelva esto que me has hecho porque realmente sería muy cruel si se te devolviera, hasta nunca.

Y con eso se fue hecha una furia del salón, me sentí totalmente bien cuando la vi salir derrotada, derrotada, destruida, sin esperanzas justo como quería, logre lo que quería.

Sonreí ante mi victoria.

-eres una basura Edward. Me da asco ser tu hermana, jamás me escuchas nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te queda de vida nunca- me dijo Alice

Eso si que dolió, ella era mi hermana.

Salí de la cafetería, todos me miraban raros y algunas muchachas embobadas como siempre.

La tarde paso sin mayores complicaciones, le dije a Tanya que no podía ir porque estaba castigado, lo cual era cierto, mi hermana dijo lo que le hice a Bella, y mis padres me regañaron como si hubiese cometido un delito, cuando lo único que hice fue justicia,

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard- escuche el grito de mi madre.

Baje con pesadez, estaba agotado de escuchar tantos insultos.

Me asombre cuando vi al policía Swan y a su hija en la sala de mi casa.

-vaya, vaya Charlie- le dije burlonamente a cambio recibí un puñetazo en la cara que me tiro al piso.

Grite de dolor, ya vi de donde Bella había sacado tal fuerza.

-auuu, maldito- grite dispuesto a devolverle el golpe pero Carlisle me detuvo.

-no te atrevas- dijo mi padre enojado.

Retrocedí mi intención y mire a Bella con odio, ella lo hizo de la misma manera, esto me auto complacía, quería reírme recordando que la muy tonta estaba enamorada de mí.

-vine a que le pidas una disculpa a mi hija, Edward me entere de lo que le hiciste- hablo Charlie.

-yo no me disculpo con nadie- dije firme.

-claro que lo harás, Edward lo vas a hacer o de otra manera- dijo mi padre.

-de otra manera qué? –pregunte con la cara ardiendo.

-te casas con Bella.

Qué? Había escuchado bien?

-que?- repetí en voz alta.

-eso te disculpas o te casas con ella, ya que destruiste su reputación es lo menos que puedes hacer.

-no me puedo casar con ella por eso y menos cuando no siento nada por ella, no me puedes obligar papá.

-discúlpate

-no-dije firme.

-bueno entonces te casas.

-mejor me suicido- dije gritándole a mi padre.

-ya por favor, doctor no es para tanto, yo misma no quiero casarme con su hijo con todo respeto pero es un perfecto imbécil no quiero perder mi vida al lado de alguien como él, capaz de inventar un sinfín de mentiras y destruir la vida de una persona por una tonta venganza señal de que es demasiado inmaduro, un matrimonio sería algo inapropiado, nunca hemos estado juntos así que no veo el porqué nos debamos casar, no se preocupe y respecto a la disculpa no es necesaria, creo que el golpe que le dio mi padre es suficiente, la gente me conoce sabe como soy y por lo tanto no me preocupa lo que piensen de mi, yo solo le pido a Edward que jamás en su vida me vuelva a hablar y que se mantenga lo más alejado posible de mi- dijo Bella tranquilamente.

-eso será demasiado fácil- dije estallando contra ella y me largue a mi cuarto dejando a todos en la sala.

Estaba enfurecido, si antes la odiaba ahora esto era algo más algo indescriptible.

Me sente al borde de mi cama y llore,


	4. mi salvador

Estaba consternada todavía por lo sucedido con Edward, realmente había caído demasiado bajo, no sabía que él me odiara de manera tan intensa, jamás le había hecho nada tan fuerte como para que me odiara, no era mi culpa que fuera un mal ejemplo para la gente del pueblo y que por lo tanto mi padre tuviera que hacerse cargo de mantenerlo por el buen camino, aunque ciertamente nunca lo lograría.

Edward Cullen era simplemente un ser despreciable, un ser lleno de egoísmo, un egocéntrico que no se detenía a pensar en el mal que le podía hacer a alguien. Pero aún así, a pesar de su odio, de que mando mi reputación directo al escusado, aun así mi corazón, mi maldito corazón le pertenecía sin remedio, estaba loca de amor por ese maldito ser y prácticamente se lo grite en la cara. No espere que me dijera que me amaba simplemente me salió decírselo aunque en el peor momento de todos, en el momento en que me destruyo por completo, le di el arma más poderosa y claro que la aprovecho, besando a Tanya Denali, dejándome muy en claro que yo solo le daba asco.

Quise cambiarme de escuela juro por mi vida que quise, no soportaba la idea de verle a diario menos después de lo sucedido pero Charlie no me dejo, él no cedería tan fácil con Cullen, no dejaría que yo perdiera mi esfuerzo en la escuela tan solo porque un maldito se había ensañado conmigo. En cierta forma mi padre tenía razón, no tenia porque huir de nadie a fin de cuentas yo nunca hice nada no me acosté con Edward, esas fotos eran más falsas que la teoría de que nosotros descendemos de los monos. Yo era más virgen que cuando nací pero eso no me salvaba de que me creyeran a mí y no al gran Edward Cullen. Jajaja claro que no, si él era lo mejor de lo mejor entre las estúpida chiquillas hormonales de mi escuela y el ídolo de todos los intentos de hombre que había ahí.

Y si, el tiempo pasa, lo hace. Para ser más exacta hace un mes de lo del incidente, un mes de ni siquiera dirigirle la vista a Edward, el profesor Banner nos había cambiado lo más lejos posible de lugar, él siempre se había mostrado de parte mía. Yo aprovechaba cada ocasión para hacer quedar en ridículo a Edward delante de los maestros, aunque fuera de eso jamás nos dirigíamos la palabra, él no podía replicar en mi contra su padre Carlisle le había dejado en claro que no se volviera a meter conmigo al igual que mi padre.

De principio las chicas del instituto parecieron usar su cerebro y evitaron a Edward, pero ese mágico efecto duro tan solo tres días después todo a la normalidad con el gran idiota ese pero conmigo, bueno yo si había quedado por los suelos, mis compañeras se burlaban de mi, otros chicos se me acercaban para pedirme su noche como ellos le llamaba, en pocas palabras Edward consiguió que fuera una paria pero por suerte solo con esa bola de estúpidos porque los maestros mostraban plena confianza en mí brindándome todo su apoyo en ese aspecto no estuve sola nunca.

Aunque de todo ese embrollo salió algo bueno, Alice la hermana del salvaje amor mío comenzó a hablarme disculpándose por todo aquello pero de inmediato nos caímos bien, era un adicta compulsiva por las compras. De hecho en una ocasión me mintió para llevarme al centro comercial de Port Angeles para comprarme la mitad de mercancía de las tiendas, era un loca pero en tan solo un mes se había convertido en mi mejor amiga junto con Angela, a veces las tres solíamos comer en la cafetería.

-entonces mi hermosa sexy Bella, cuando me toca a mi?- dijo el imbécil de Mike sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Le puse mala cara y después le solté la cachetada más fuerte de su miserable vida.

-maldita, pero quien carajos te crees?- dijo tomándome fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que me saliera una mueca de dolor. Trate de zafarme de su agarre pero él era bastante más fuerte que yo, fue inútil.

-mira maldita Swan por mucho tiempo he aguantado tus humillaciones, te haces la muy digna pero todos sabemos la clase de ramera que eres, quedo claro en tus fotitos morbosas con Cullen.

-yo no era la de las fotos-dije llorando de dolor me estaba lastimando el brazo seriamente.

-si claro, por dios Bella eso no es verdad no hay mujer que se le resista a ese pendejo pero sabes yo puedo ser mucho mejor en la cama que él, soy mejor, te puedo llevar al cielo como nadie más, solo déjame hacerte mía-dijo esto ultimo besando mi cuello.

-noooooooooooo-grite de asco y dolor.

Comenzó a besar como loco todo mi cuello y puso una mano en mi cintura liberando mi brazo para acercarme más a él, sentí algo demasiado duro en su entrepierna.

-por dios, te voy a hacer lo que nadie ni siquiera Cullen te hizo-dijo con voz contrariada.

Sentí verdadero pánico.

Me llevo a un cuarto oscuro de la escuela tapándome la boca para no gritar, como era hora de clases nadie me haría caso. Una vez dentro me tiro al piso y se encimo en mi. Yo lloraba de frustración. Mike estaba fuera de si.

-déjame por favor-le rogué.

No me hizo caso siguió besando ahora mis hombros pero de pronto sentí como la puerta se abrió y a Mike quitarse encima de mí y después ser arrojado al piso.

-Edward- le grite.

Pero no me hizo caso estaba como loco golpeando a Mike por todo su cuerpo.

-en tu maldita vida, escucha, en tu maldita vida le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima porque te juro que te mato, te mato perro- dijo Edward totalmente enfurecido.

No entendía porque me defendía si se suponía que él me odiaba pero me alegraba que me hubiera salvado del maldito de Mike.

-qué demonios paso aquí, Edward suelta al chico lo vas a matar- era el profesor Banner que había entrado.

Edward tampoco le hizo caso a él seguía pateando a Mike.

-voy a llamar a la policía- dijo el profesor Banner saliendo de ese cuarto yendo a quien sabe dónde

Agarre por el brazo a Edward haciendo que me mirara y dejara de golpear a Mike.

Lo mire con una sonrisa y le abrace. No me rechazo para gusto mío sino que también me abrazo fuertemente, estuvimos bastante tiempo así hasta que recupero la compostura y se puso frente a frente de mi, sus ojos verdes aun demostraban ira.

-gracias- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle.

No me contesto nada sino que se volteo a ver a Mike que yacía en el piso totalmente ensangrentado.

-lo deje muy mal pero se lo merecía- dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-realmente que si- coincidí con él.

Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando lo detuve con mi pregunta.

-por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunte.

-por ti no, ni te ilusiones es solo que este es un jodido y ya tenía tiempo queriéndolo golpear y bueno tu me diste el motivo pero nada más- dijo sonriendo. Me irrite.

-de todos modos me lo debías, dado que fue tu culpa- le dije.

Me miro confuso.

-mi culpa?

-si tu culpa, tu destruiste mi reputación y este maldito creyó que yo estaba dispuesta a acostarme con él y viendo que no fue así casi me viola, así que Cullen era tu deber salvarme ya que fue tu culpa.

-tu tienes mierda en la cabeza verdad, nunca soportaría que violaran a alguien por mi culpa y si destruí tu reputación no me arrepiento de hecho me hubiera encantado no encontrarte y dejar que Newton te hiciera suya así no hubieras muerto siendo virgen, esta fue tu única oportunidad Swan, nunca nadie te va a hacer el favor, te acabo de quitar la única oportunidad que tenias para dejar de ser virgen- dijo burlándose de mi.

-tan patán como siempre, pero igualmente muchas gracias en serio aunque para ti sea una broma para mi significo mucho, me salvaste de muchas cosas, en serio yo sé ser agradecida y esto lo vale, gracias de nuevo- le dije.

-estas enamorada de mi- dijo.

-si, lo estoy- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Acorto la distancia entre los dos y nuestros labios quedaron demasiado cerca casi para besarse pero antes de que eso sucediera llego el maldito señor Banner, por primera vez en mi vida lo odie al grado de desearle la muerte. No llego solo detrás de él venía mi padre con dos oficiales de policía.

-allí esta Cullen- dijo el profesor.

-en serio esto es el colmo Edward, realmente eres una amenaza para la seguridad de este pueblo- dijo mi padre- llévenselo.

-por qué?- pregunto un Edward desinteresado.

-y al chico Newton llévenlo al hospital este realmente mal, en cuanto a ti Edward bueno creo que con ver al chico está bastante claro el porqué tienes que ir a la comandancia.

No, yo no permitiría que lo llevaran injustamente, no cuando me salvo.

-no papá-comencé- no te lo puedes llevar-dije muy segura.

Mi padre me miro como si estuviera loca

-qué? Bella tu defendiendo a este miserable después de todo lo que te hizo.

-lo sé pero papá, Edward me salvo de Mike.

-cómo?

-si, es que Mike quiso abusar de mi y Edward me lo quito de encima y por eso lo golpeo al que te tienes que llevar es a Mike por intento de violación quiero hacer la denuncia estoy dispuesta a ir a la comandancia, pero a Edward no lo toquen- dije de manera calmada.

Edward me veía escéptico pero yo solo le pude sonreír.

-es verdad esto?- dijo el profesor Banner en shock.

-claro que lo es- dije yo.

Mi padre no hizo nada más solo se acerco a Mike y le dio una patada en sus partes nobles pero el imbécil ese ya no sentía nada, Edward se encargo bastante bien de él.

-muchas gracias Edward, en serio no tengo como pagártelo.

-solo déjeme ir y escapar de esto listo con eso me paga.

-puedes irte.

Edward no espero mas y salió de ahí como rayo, me limite a dejarlo ir, aunque por dentro estaba que explotaba de felicidad, si sé que a lo mejor este loca pero es que me sentía feliz de que Edward me salvara aunque por otro lado seguía consternada por mi casi violación, pero mi ángel-demonio me había salvado y casi lo besaba. Si de plano, estaba loca.

Más tarde Mike fue ingresado al hospital pero mi padre levanto una denuncia en su contra y por ser mayor de edad no lo enviaron a la cárcel pero si solicitaron una orden de alejamiento a menos de 100 metros cerca de mí, aparte de que esto iría en su historial de vida.

Por la noche y un poco más tranquila decidí olvidarme del trago amargo y pensar en Edward, hoy quizá habíamos avanzado un poco pero solo un poco.


	5. No te quiero pero soy un masoquista

EDWARD POV

La verdad no podía explicar lo que sentí al ver a Mike encima de Bella, fue como si me arrancaran el corazón del pecho, actué casi por instinto quitándolo de ella, lo golpee hasta que me dolieron los puños, se lo merecía y no lo mate solo porque ella me detuvo sino probablemente estaría ahora mismo en la cárcel acusado de asesinato.

Ella me dio las gracias a pesar que me comporte con ella de manera cruel pero creo que se debió al hecho de que acababa de salvarle, quien sabe, hasta la vida pero también me culpo de lo que le paso. En cierta forma no lo niego porque si era verdad que su reputación estaba por los suelos y no me sentía mal jamás me arrepentía de mis decisiones excepto quizá de está, el salvarla.

Me sentía bien conmigo mismo por haber hecho una buena acción pero también me sentía mal por el hecho de a quien había salvado, nada más y nada menos que a la chica que más odio en este planeta. Bella Swan, Bella Swan, maldita sea todo el tiempo estaba en mi cabeza lo que me producía aun más odio, juro por mi vida que me contenía por dentro pero es que no podía evitarlo el solo verla me deformaba la cara, me quitaba la sonrisa que pudiera existir y me ponía de malas.

Y sobre todo porque ella no sé si se hizo ilusiones o algo por el estilo porque cada vez desde que la salve se comportaba de manera amable conmigo, me saludaba y se volvió a sentar conmigo en biología. El señor Banner incluso estaba más amable, cuando le hacía bromas se burlaba de ellas y decía lo maravilloso que era mi ingenio. Me chocaba este hecho de ser una persona que podía controlar a sus enemigos estos ahora querían ser mis amigos todo por un maldito acontecimiento en el que me encontraba en mal momento y en mal lugar. Pero hoy tenía intención de dejarle claro a Swan que no me interesaba nada de ella, no lo quería, bueno si me interesaba algo, que me dejara en paz y se olvidara de todo. Simplemente que me dejara de molestar y volviera a odiarme como siempre de la manera en que yo la odio a ella, era acaso mucho pedir?

Para suerte mía hoy era lunes, lo cual significaba biología por lo tanto era el momento perfecto para aclarar las cosas. Como era la primera en llegar me dirigí al salón de inmediato y en efecto la encontré sentada en nuestro lugar observando para la ventana, con un semblante triste. Cuando sintió que llegaba volteo a verme con los ojos totalmente cristalinos.

-hola- dijo con voz quebrada.

Me preguntaba porque estaba tan mal, le habían hecho algo muy fuerte porque realmente se veía mal. No le conteste el saludo y solo me limite a sentarme a su lado.

-que tienes Swan?

-En verdad te importa lo que tenga?- me pregunto con un rayo de esperanza en la mirada.

Este era el momento que necesitaba.

-no, no me interesa solo intentaba ser educado.

Me miro con tristeza

-si lo supuse a ti que te puede importar.

-muchas cosas, Alice, Emmett, mis padres, la música-y después una gran mentira- Tanya.

-mm Tanya, claro estas enamorada de ella, lo sé.

-pues te diré que si, no sé cuando la veo siento que vuelo, me explico podrán decir mil cosas de ella per9o para mis ojos ella es su luz-saque todo esta basura romántica de las novelas que Alice me obligaba a ver disque para hacerme más sensible cuando lo que me producían era nauseas al igual que decir que Tanya era todo eso mientras que no era más que mierda pero si me servía para que Bella se desilusionara entonces lo utilizaría.

-si sabes me da alegría que digas todo esto porque eso demuestra que no eres tan frio como aparentas aunque tu corazón no se lo merezca Tanya o bueno por cierto lado si lo hace los dos son una porquería- dijo llorando a mares.

Me enoje y le conteste.

-Bella lo siento en verdad pero yo nunca te di motivos para que te enamoraras de mi, jamás te dirigí la palabra no es culpa mía que me guste Tanya y no tu, no te culpes por no cumplir mis estándares no eres tan fea digo la cirugía todo lo arregla pero en serio lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de mi.

-y también las cirugías sirven para acomodar el cerebro habla con tu padre y dile que te ayude porque realmente te urge Edward eres demasiado estúpido, rebasas cualquier límite establecido.

-si no lo creo, lo rebasaría si se me ocurriera acostarme contigo por ejemplo pero gracias al cielo no lo hago.

-ok, ya en serio estaba bastante mal como para tener que soportarte solo contesta algo que te juro no puedo entender por más vueltas que le doy, no me entra ni entiendo.

-no creo tener que contestarte nada a ti.

-por qué me odias?

Qué clase de pregunta era esta, pero se la respondería.

-te odio por ser tu, es todo lo que te tengo que decir, te odio porque te crees lo mejor de este mundo, te odio porque te la pasas rechazando a todos como si nadie te mereciera, te odio porque siempre me humillas delante de los profesores, te odio por tu manera de hablar por tu forma de caminar, te odio por ese hermoso aroma que tienes en tu pelo, te odio porque cada vez que te tengo cerca de mi no puedo ni pensar de manera cuerda, te odio porque me haces odiarte de esta forma hasta el fin de querer matare a veces, te odio porque me convierto en algo tan diferente cuando te veo, te odio porque me haces daño y no te puedo explicar pero solo entiendo que si te odio y te quiero lo más lejos posible de mi persona, por favor, aléjate de mi no me ames, no lo hagas Bella, mira a otra parte porque mi corazón jamás te vera.

Bella estaba callada solo me observaba de manera quieta, sus ojos estaban indescriptibles. Hasta que comenzó a acercarse a mí de manera lenta, pude saber lo que quería hacer y espere a ver si era lo que me suponía.

Se para a centímetros de mi rostro con sus labios a la altura de los míos. Podía sentir su aliento golpearme, la calidez que desprendía su piel. Me agrado la proximidad entre nosotros.

-pues yo, yo no te odio, y sí que me diste motivos para amarte. El solo hecho de existir me hace amarte, tus ojos verdes que me hechizan, tu hermosa voz, el color de tu pelo, tu piel y aunque parezca imposible tu manera de ser, porque no eres nada de lo que aparentas, yo te he observado desde que llegue, te conozco como nadie lo hace. Noto cuando te vas a algún lugar solo para poder pensar y luego tomas tu guitarra, te olvidas del mundo y comienzas a cantar tu no lo sabes pero yo siempre estoy contigo, sé tus letras, me las he grabado. También noto que no soportas a Tanya por lo tanto no me salgas con que la quieres porque sabes que eso es una mentira. Noto que te encanta el color azul sueles usarlo mucho, te gusta el deporte, eso lo sabemos todo mundo. Eres demasiado inteligente puedo decir que hasta más que yo es solo que no lo demuestras y tus bromas hacia el profesor Banner en vez de molestarme me hacen reír. Es por todo esto que te amo, no me importa que tan grande sea tu odio por mí no lo merezco y espero que el día que lo entiendas no sea tarde.

Dicho esto se alejo de mi yendo para otra banca y dejándome con la boca abierta. Todo lo que había dicho de mi era cierto, medio un poco de miedo el saber que espiaba cada paso mío pero también me aumento el ego, porque no decirlo aunque no me interesaba el porqué de su amor hacia mí se lo podía quedar entero nunca le correspondería.

Esta vez no fue el profesor Banner quien entro sino el profesor Smith, el de artes.

-buenos días alumnos se preguntaran porque estoy aquí, bueno como saben cada año la escuela organiza una obra de teatro para los padres para que sepan el gran talento que tenemos aquí en Forks, pues a eso vengo mis queridos, a invitarlos a las audiciones que se harán mañana para elegir a los personajes. Quiero decir que esta obra es inédita, la escribió una alumna muy querida, la señorita Angela Webber, ella y yo seremos los encargados de elegir quienes estén interesados preséntense mañana al acabar las clases en el auditorio. Es todo, los dejo con su profesor.

Bueno creo que quedo claro que el señor Smith es más gay que Elton Jhon.

En el resto del día no volví a ver a Bella lo cual me produjo una felicidad y esto se merecía una nueva conquista.

-Hola, Kim-le dije a una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto Kim Borlencha, una exuberante morena de grandes pechos, cuerpo perfecto y unos ojos chocolate que sin querer me recordaron a Bella aunque debía admitir que los de Bella eran más bonitos, era un color único. Cállate estúpida cabeza no pienses en ella.

-hola hermoso.

-te parece si salimos hoy por la noche-pregunte en tono seductor

-si quieres podemos salir ahora mismo.-dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome al cuarto de limpieza.

De inmediato al abrir la puerta se lanzo a mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos con desenfrenos, wow esta chica era todo una diosa de los besos. Me sentía tremendamente bien besándola cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió de inmediato me separe de Kim y yo no sé si mi suerte de plano estaba jodida pero quien estaba en la puerta era Bella, porque siempre ella tenia su propia vida quería que me dejara en paz esto ya era el colmo.

Enojado la tome fuertemente del brazo, ella lloraba descontrolada.

-ahorita regreso Kim-dije besando sus labios castamente.

Empuje a Bella y la metí en el primer salón vacio que encontré.

-que quieres? No te quedo claro niñita estúpida que no te quiero no siento nada por ti, entiende NO TE QUIERO- le grite.

-yo no sabía que estabas ahí, Angela vomito yo solo fui a buscar un trapeador, nunca fue mi intención el molestarte.

-por favor inventa algo mejor eso ni tú misma lo crees, Bella no te hagas daño por favor ya supera, no, no te quiero no lo voy a hacer jamás, no me gustas nada de ti me interesa no sé qué hacer para que entiendas.

Estaba cansado ya no quería saber de ella, por favor quería que me dejara tranquila.

-Nada Edward, no quiero nada yo tampoco contigo, no creo que me sea difícil olvidarte siento haberte molestado pero no era mi intención, no quiero de ti saber nada para mi estas muerto desde ahora, me voy a olvidar que me salvaste de Mike, de todo de ti simplemente eso.

Por fin, dios era hora de que esta mujer entendiera.

-espero que cumplas y solo para aclarar, tu siempre has estado muerta para mí.

Le sonreí y me dirigí a mi antiguo sitio para seguir disfrutando los besos de Kim ya no se qué paso con Bella ni me interesaba.

-hola preciosa-le dije a Kim cuando regrese.

Ella no pregunto nada y rápidamente unió su boca a la mía.

Tardamos la última hora besándonos en el cuarto.

Cuando volví a mi casa, Alice tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-y eso enana no me digas que ya salió la nueva colección otoño-invierno de Gucci- dije sarcástico.

-no, eso sería increíble pero lo que te tengo que decir es aun más.

No me gustaban las estúpidas sorpresas.

-dilo de una vez.

-Jasper y Rosalie vuelven.

Ah, ya entendía. Jasper y Rosalie Hale, eran gemelos.

Jasper era un tipo de ojos azules y pelo rubio, guapo según las chicas, también era el amor de mi enana hermana. Rosalie, por dios esa era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto todo en ella era perfecta al igual que Jasper era rubia y sus ojos demasiado azules y un cuerpo de infarto. Seguro cuando Tanya la vea su autoestima se irá al caño.

-tu novio Jasper viene.

-no es mi novio pero te apuesto que se enamorara de mi a primera vista.

-cuando llegan.

-en un par de horas, estoy tan emocionada.

-sí.

-oh por cierto viene Bella, no quiero que seas mala onda con ella evita hablarle.

-jaja como si fuera difícil no hablarle.

-la invite porque quiero que conozca a Rose, ya que las dos son mis mejores amigas quiero que lo sean entre ellas.

-aja.

La deje y me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir toda la hermosa tarde.

--se escucho el grito más fuerte que jamás había oído.

Supe que era Alice, típica efusividad suya. Decidí bajar las escalera para saludar a mis amigos Hale.

Y allí estaban, Jasper mirando como encandilado a Bella. Y Rosalie tan hermosa como siempre, fue a la primera a la que me le acerque.

-hola hermosa- le dije dándole un abrazo fuerte.

-hola Edward pero veo que sigues igual.

Me aproxime a Jasper.

-hola Jass-dije dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Hola Edward-contesto con su vista fija en Bella.

Luego se fue directo a ella.

-tú eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida-le dijo.

Se me callo la mandíbula, este hombre estaba ciego o qué? Sufría alguna distorsión de la realidad?

Bella se sonrojo como siempre y lo miro apenada. Alice estaba completamente seria supe que s e puso triste porque la seriedad en ella no existía.

-gracias me llamo Bella.

Jasper tomo su mano y deposito en ella un beso, cabe decir lo gay que me resulto aquello.

-el mío Jasper y estoy para lo que desee hermosa dama.

-ya Jasper para que tanto show- intervine.

-no es show Edward tienes que reconocer que Bella es hermosa.

Ni muerto.

-si lo es- dije solo porque quería ver la reacción de Bella, se puso aun más colorada que con Jasper y sonrío- pero solo en otra realidad paralela porque para belleza la que tiene Rosalie- listo su felicidad al caño.

-no lo sé a mi me parece preciosa.

Alice continuaba callada.

La tarde paso entre risas, Emmett y Rosalie hicieron clic en cuanto se vieron, no la pasamos viendo películas pero Jasper seguía como bobo viendo a Bella no le quito el ojo de encima en toda la tarde. Me pregunte que tenía ella que volvía loco a todos los hombres.

Mike había intentado violarla.

Erick de mi clase de basquetboll me pidió que le consiguiera el número de Bella.

Tyler uno de mis mejores amigos quería conseguir una cita con ella.

Y ahora mi mejor amigo estaba embobado con esta chica.

Y lo peor del asunto era que ella al único que quería era a mí justo al único que no le producía nada más que odio, que irónica podía llegar a ser esta vida.

Cuando la noche llego Bella informo que tenía que irse, Jasper no perdió tiempo y se ofreció a acompañarla y en un ataque de nervios también me ofrecí yo mismo. Lo hice por Alice verla así tan triste no me gustaba, yo sabía lo que ella quería a Jasper y que Bella era su mejor amiga.

-yo te llevo Bella-le dije.

-no, yo me había ofrecido primero- intervino Jasper enojado.

-tu elije Bella- le dije.

-yo creo que Jasper debe estar cansado del viaje por esta vez que me lleve Edward.

Touché.

-pero para la próxima seré yo-dijo Jasper cerrándole el ojo.

Bella se volvió a sonrojar.

Salimos por la puerta y nos dirigimos a mi volvo.

Ella se sentó silenciosamente.

-que le paso a tu coche- pregunte.

-no lo sé por primera vez en su vida decidió abandonarme y para colmo tengo que soportar el estar contigo.

Vaya estaba resentida.

-mmm, y porque dejaste que yo te llevara?

-no soy tonta, sé de lo de Alice por Jasper, no quiero que ella piense mal de mí tampoco creas que lo hic para estar contigo créeme que es lo que menos quiero-dijo viendo por la ventana.

Sabía que si lo hizo para estar conmigo, era realmente masoquista consigo misma, acababa de comprobarlo.

Era incomodo estar en esta situación, Bella no volvió a decir media palabra durante el camino a su casa el cual era bastante largo, solo hablaba para indicarme por donde ir puesto que no conocía su dirección, aunque a su padre Charlie si lo conocía de memoria nunca me había interesado saber en donde vivía pero ahora que sabia podía darme una vuelta cualquier día para visitar a mi gran amigo Charlie Swan.

Cuando llegamos observe una pequeña casa de dos pisos y una enorme ventana en el de arriba.

Bella bajo sigilosamente del coche y solo me dio las gracias después se metió a su casa.

Me sentí un poco mal por haberla tratado así pero era la única forma de que entendiera que no la soportaba pero descubrí que yo también era un masoquista porque no sé que demonios hacia hasta la medianoche parqueado en su casa, Charlie no había llegado aun.

Si, eran las doce de la noche y yo seguía ahí sin encender el motor del coche. Supe que el cuarto de ella era el de la gran ventana porque de inmediato prendió la luz y su silueta se dibujada entre unas amarillentas cortinas.

Me baje del coche y escale hasta su ventana, me gustaba hacer eso de escalar arboles cuando era niño pero nunca lo había hecho hacia una ventana.

Fue un poco agotador puesto que ya no tenia la misma condición que de pequeño, me apoye en un pequeño rincón de la ventana y observe algo que me robo el aliento.

Bella estaba solamente en brasier y bóxers de mujer los cuales dejaban ver a la perfección unas perfectas curvas que ella cubría tan bien con esa ropa holgada que solía llevar. Por primera vez en mi vida me pareció lo más hermoso del mundo y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí un total acosador.

Baje rápidamente de su ventana y encendí el coche antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta que seguía allí cerca de ella. Me golpee mentalmente queriendo entender porque había actuado de manera tan estúpida y sobre todo con la chica que se suponía no quería saber nada.

Durante la noche se me partía la cabeza, pensando en ella.


	6. te amo, te quiero, te olvido, te miro

Hola he visto que les ha gustado mi fic y la verdad es que soy nueva en esto lo hago más que nada para que disfruten si quieren dejar reviews esta bien sino espero que lo disfruten el cual es realmente el propósito.

Este capitulo va dirigido para Nessie Cullen Jazz, que me alegra le guste el fic, disfrútenlo todas.

Y como saben cabe aclarar que los personajes son de la genia de Meyer, realmente me hubiese encantado crear a Edward pero bueno, jeje. La historia es mía, me sentiría mal si la viera publicada en otro lugar o por otra persona que no fuera yo.

Ahora si abajo jejeje.

TE AMO, TE QUIERO, TE OLVIDO, TE MIRO, ME MIRAS TE VUELVO A AMAR.

Bella POV.

Que podía decir?

La verdad, me sentía un poco idiota por pensar que mi relación con Edward había cambiado, más ilusa no se podía ser. Por favor. El chico siempre iba a ser ese patán que me iba a odia a morir. Si, que tonta, creo que el momento de olvidarlo había llegado, estaba decidida a no dejar que me humillara ninguna sola vez más, aunque yo lo propicie eso al momento en que le grite que lo quería, ya no iba a haber lágrimas, gritos de su parte, simplemente ya no quería nada, me había desilusionado demasiado cuando lo vi besándose con la tipa esa de la cual ni su nombre me sabia pero más que eso lo que en realidad me dolió fue la manera en la que me trato, como si yo fuera una piedra que no siente ni puede llorar. Hubo una noche en la que me trajo a casa, después de conocer a los gemelos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, este ultimo se había ofrecido a traerme pero también, no sé por que razón o circunstacia Edward lo hizo, casi se me salió el corazón del pecho cuando se ofreció, me dieron a elegir con cual quería irme, mi corazón traicionero eligió antes que mi cabeza y me fui con Edward. Trate de no hablar por todo el camino, me sentía demasiado dolida, incluso como para hablarle. Solamente me limite a darle las gracias y me fui como rayo a mi casa.

De este suceso había pasado ya dos semanas, en las que de nuevo volvimos a tratarnos como completos extraños. Aunque pasando a lo bueno, me hice inmediatamente amiga de Rosalie, una rubia despampanante, si de esas que tu ves y piensas Wow en serio existe una mujer así? Y el así quiere decir, bella, con cuerpo perfecto, dientes perfectos, ojos hermosos, rica, elegante, modelo. Si, eso que yo no seré nunca de los nunca.

También estaba Jasper, quien me había traído ciertos problemas con Alice, ella no lo admitía pero yo siempre intuí que sentía algo por él puesto que días antes de que llegara técnicamente se la paso dando grititos de alegría. Bueno digo que me trajo problemas porque tenia demasiado interés en mi, más del que algún chico había mostrado por mi, si bien era cierto que era demasiado guapo(no más que Edward) me sentía mal porque era el amor de mi mejor amiga y en esos terrenos no me metía, trataba de ser cordial con él pero también mostraba cierta distancia no quería darle falsas esperanzas y menos cuando sabia que jamás le iba a poder corresponder.

-hola-dijo el susodicho dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-hola,Jasper-conteste cautelosa.

-qué hace la chica más hermosa de Forks?

-no lo sé, pregúntaselo, es tu hermana-dije evadiendo la intención detrás de esa frase.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-por qué eres tan evasiva conmigo?

Hay no, odiaba tener que dar explicaciones.

-es que Jasper no lo sé, esto es raro.

-lo siento-dijo y luego se fue.

Lo siento? Qué sentía?

Me olvide del pequeño momento raro con Jasper y me dirigí al auditorio, hoy anunciaban quienes eran los elegidos para representar a los personajes de la obra de Angela, que demonios hacia yo ahí?, bueno digamos que mi otra mejor amiga me pidió casi de rodillas para que hiciera el casting del personaje femenino principal, estaba demás decir que yo era pésima actriz pero antes tales suplicas termine yendo al casting.

Poco a poco el auditorio iba llenándose de adolescentes hormonales, quiero decir amigables. No me sorprendí ver llegar a Edward acompañado de la vieja esa con la que lo encontré besándose, ella también había hecho prueba para quedarse con el papel protagonista al igual que Tanya zorra Denalí. Me miro por dos segundos para después sonreír y besar a la vieja esa delante de mi, la verdad es que más que coraje ya sentía risa de ver sus patéticos intentos de ponerme celosa.

Una vez lleno el auditorio frente a este se pararon el director y Angela, quien tenia una cara de satisfacción, me alegraba por ella, al menos sus sueños estaban cumpliéndose por un lado tenia a Ben, quien la quería mucho y por otro su obra había sido elegida para representarse, si que me alegraba por mi amiga.

-hola a todos- comenzó a decir el director Goslen- como ya saben hoy estamos reunidos para dar los nombres de las personas que interpretaran a cada personaje, fue un trabajo duro realmente tenemos talento aquí en Forks pero como todo elegimos a los mejores.

Empezaremos dando los papeles de relleno quiero decir los papeles secundarios.

Todos carcajeamos ante la equivocación del director que se puso rojo como tomate, eso me recordó a mí.

-Alma Holsong interpretara a Candice, la prima de la protagonista-anuncio el director.

-Clare Smith a Francesca, amiga del protagonista.

-Kim Borlencha, ella interpretara a Madison amante del protagonista y tercera en discordia.

En cuanto dijo esto el director, Kim se levanto inmediatamente enojada.

-qué? Yo no soy la protagonista por dios, esta claro que tengo que ser yo, yo no acepto papeles de relleno como dijo usted director Goslen, creo que mejor me largo- dicho esto la reina del drama salió desprendiendo humo por todos lados. Me dio un poco de pena pero me alegre al saber que no quedo ella, muajaja.

Una vez que fueron diciendo cada persona y sus personajes, el director informo que era momento de decir a las personas que serian protagonistas, no me inmute sabia que no era yo.

-bueno como protagonista masculino, no lo elegimos solo porque fuera el más deseado y guapo de la escuela-dijo Angela- sino porque realmente parecía ser Alexander en persona me dejo impresionada como actuó definitivamente fue el mejor y bueno él es Edward Cullen quien interpretara a Alexander Culmodore

Edward, wow que sorpresa, yo vi su actuación y realmente lo que dijo Angela era cierto, este imbécil hacia todo lo que quería bien, incluso actuar, ashh como lo odiaba.

-y para Camila, bueno ella fue estupenda me dejo sin palabras su actuación fue como de los mismo ángeles, Bella Swan, querida tu interpretara a Camila Balmori.

No supe que paso, solo que de mi boca salió un gran , que se escucho por medio mundo es que acaso mi mejor amiga se había vuelto loca, ponerme a mi y a Edward en una obra juntos en la que tendríamos que fingir amor, bueno él tendría que hacerlo.

El director me miro como su estuviera loca, subí al escenario.

-lo siento pero yo no puedo ser Camila, no quiero estar con Edward- las palabras salieron de golpe.

Dirige mi mirada a donde estaba Edward pero él ni siquiera prestaba atención estaba demasiado ocupado besando a la idiota de Kim, quien al parecer después de su puchero había regresado. Mi diablo interno salió y en menos de un segundo tenia el pelo de Kim entre mis manos alejándola bruscamente de Edward.

-ahhh maldita perra que te pasa?- dijo una zorra Kim sobándose su cabeza.

-defiende lo que considera suyo-dijo Edward.

Maldito, me tenia harta, aproveche mi ola de valor e hice algo que lo descoloco a él y a toda la audiencia que nos veía.

Tome su cabeza y lo atraje a mi plantándole un beso que me dejo sin aliento, en verdad este era mi primer beso con un chico. Pensé que Edward me iba a alejar pero más allá de eso el tonto correspondió el beso, uno que empezó siendo violento para convertirse en aún más violento y con pasión?

Yo misma me sorprendí de lo que estaba haciendo pero dado que Edward no me alejo al contrario pues decidí aprovecharlo, se sentía tremendamente bien tener esos labios pegados a los míos a la misma danza que yo veía cada noche en mi ventana, esa danza que la luna hacia con las estrellas, es ridículo pero me sentía que yo era la misma luna.

Oí que alguien carraspeaba lo que me hizo separarme de Edward y de mala gana debo decir.

Cuando lo mire, en su mirada había fuego pero no de la clase de fuego provocado por el odio sino más bien otra clase que no supe describir.

-te has vuelto loca- grito enfurecido- nunca me vuelvas a besar en toda tu vida si no quieres que te pase algo muy mal….

No lo deje acabar porque en menos de dos segundos volví a pegar mi boca a la suya.

Esta vez si me alejo.

-te odio Swan- me dijo.

-yo a ti Cullen- le dije sonriendo, yo estaba completamente loca me sentía feliz de que me dijera que me odiaba.

Él me miraba como si yo estuviera loca de remate al igual que todos los demás.

-y por qué me besaste?

-para convencerme a mi misma de que todo lo que te quería se fue y que soy totalmente capaz de actuar contigo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio y además para vengarme de ti Cullen, me correspondiste el beso como no lo haz hecho con nadie, dices odiarme pero te encanto besarme yo lo sé.

-no sabes nada, Isabella, besarte fue repugnate-dijo haciendo cara de asco.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que lo podía humillar, digo mi reputación estaba por los suelos gracias a él, así que tomar un poquito de venganza en la que además podía disfrutar de sus labios me encanto.

-claro que lo sé, tu no eres más que un estúpido que se cree la gran cosa pero sabes que ya no me importas, ya no- grite totalmente feliz, si él ya no me hacia daño, ya no.

-entonces yo tampoco tengo problema con decirte que a mi tu jamás me has importado- dijo hirviendo de furia.

-eso demuestra que soy una gran mujer porque al no importarte a ti, entonces puedo importarle a un hombre de verdad, en serio que puedo, me siento tan bien dejar este sentimiento estúpido por ti se siente genial.

Estaba feliz, me sentía otra persona, si este repentino cambio me daba miedo pero a la vez me hacia sentir plena, bien, no querer a Edward se sentía de alguna manera bien.

-estas loca Swan- dijo.

-estaba loca cuando te quería ahora estoy más cuerda que nunca, Angela lo siento pero no voy a ser Camila no soporto estar cerca del desagradable de Cullen.

Angela casi llora cuando le dije esto, me sentía mal pero no quería arriesgarme a sentir algo de nuevo, no ahora que estaba segura esa especie de sentimiento se había muerto.

-yo si quiero ser Alexander y creo que deberían considerar a Kim para Camila, ella es mucho más hermosa que Monsterbella.

Monsterbella, pero que poca imaginación tenia este chiquillo, pobre tonto, ahora lo veía con claridad, ya no me importaba.

-si Cullon lo que tu digas, bueno paso a retirarme.

Cuando iba a hacerlo un brazo detuvo mi andanza.

-usted no se va de aquí- era el director Goslen.

-Bella, tu tienes que ser Camila, no puedo ver a nadie más en este papel, la verdad no entiendo bien que ha sido todo esto del beso pero ustedes son perfectos en los papeles sobre todo ahora que acabo de ver que en verdad están enamorados lo harán muy bien- termino Angela.

Se me cayo la mandíbula cuando dijo eso.

-enamorados? Lo siento Angela pero la verdad es que yo por esta jamás he sentido nada, la que estaba enamorada de mi era ella, yo le deje bien en claro que la basura como ella no me interesaba, yo quiero mujeres hermosas.

-eres un idiota-me defendió Alice.

-no te preocupes Alice, lo que este intento de hombre diga ya no me interesa y si estuve enamorada pero de una idea tuya, cuando te conocí créeme que nada por ti sentí sobre todo como me tratabas en serio creíste que te iba a querer por siempre, te equivocas tonto- dije riendo de felicidad.

Me miro con dolor por un segundo pero después toda su arrogancia volvió a él.

-veo que cada palabra tuya no fue más que mentira cuando me dijiste que me amabas todo fue inventado pero sabes me alegro al menos no tengo que cargar con la humillación de saber que soy yo a quien quieres.

Por favor, en serio que era demasiado imbécil.

-hay Edward por favor me das risa, en serio.

Su cara estaba totalmente deformada, la verdad es que ya no me afectaba.

-esto es exactamente lo que necesitamos, en verdad que ustedes serán Camila y Alexander ambos tienen el fuego que se necesita, la obra será un éxito.

-yo no pienso compartir con este el aire que respiro- dije sonriendo.

-yo menos- dijo él totalmente enojado.

-a mi me importa un comino si quieren o no, lo van a hacer si no quieren reprobar ambos el año- dijo el director totalmente enfurecido.

Esto era patético, tener que amenazarnos además no podía obligarnos a hacer algo que no queríamos y mucho menos decir que íbamos a reprobar esto iba totalmente de los derechos que como alumna tengo.

-usted no puede hacer esto, no tiene porqué obligarnos.

-claro que puedo esto entra y les da puntos en todas las materias y no sé como pero ambos me van a actuar esos papeles si no quieren cambiarse de preparatoria cosa que no pueden a esas alturas y muchos menos porque aquí en Forks no hay otra preparatoria ustedes deciden.

Nos había atado de pies y manos el maldito viejo gordo ese, lo odiaba demasiado, odio puro, mira que tener la bajeza de amenazarnos de esta manera me parecía el colmo de los colmos pero también era cierto lo que decía, aquí en Forks no había otra preparatoria y menos podía irme a esta altura del tiempo. No había remedio.

-esta bien acepto-dije chillando de ira.

Edward también parecía resignado.

-yo también- solo que su tono era medio irónico.

Definitivamente la vida estaba contra mio.

Salí de la sala.

No le hice caso a nadie que me hablaba para preguntarme de mi ataque de locura, solo seguí mi camino y me metí al cuarto de limpieza para poder soltar el llanto.

Llore como una loca, llore porque después de todo el sentimiento de Edward ya no estaba en mi, llore porque ahora que ya no lo quería la vida me daba la espalda, llore porque me sentía atada, llore por ese beso, ese hermoso beso que me hizo comprender que él jamás me querría, ese beso que termino con el sentimiento que creí nunca iba a desaparecer de mi corazón.

Por otro lado llore de felicidad al comprender que era capaz de seguir sin él, sería tonto seguir queriéndolo después de todo lo que me había humillado.

Una vez recuperada de mi recaída salí del cuarto pero alguien me empujo y volví a meterme pero ahora no estaba sola.

Edward estaba frente mio temblando casi de ira.

-tu no puedes dejar de quererme así de un momento a otro.

Me sorprendí.

-claro que puedo, y no fue de un momento a otro esto ya tenía tiempo solo que no aceptaba que yo no eras nada para mi.

Golpeo la pared con el puño.

-qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz de que ya no te quiero.

-no, no estoy feliz de que ya no me quieras no lo estoy, yo soy un jodido masoquista, no te quiero pero tampoco soporto que tu a mi no, no quiero que me dejes de querer.

Esto era en serio, me decía que no me quería pero tampoco quería que yo lo dejara de amar, esto era totalmente incoherente y egoísta.

-y que querías? Me tratas peor que aun trapo viejo y no quieres que te olvide, eres un completo imbécil pero sabes que no, no te quiero, tu solito mataste todo además no sé que demonios te importa si tu no me quieres entonces que? Tan egoísta eres? Acaso no soy libre de querer a otro?

-claro que no, no, no y no, tu solo me puedes querer a mi, tu eres mía, mía solo mía no quiero que nadie se te acerque, no lo quiero no quiero que nadie te toque, nadie.- dijo aproximándose a mi y oliendo mi pelo. Esto me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

-nadie- repitió con los ojos cerrados y aspirando mi aroma.

Yo misma me deje llevar por el suyo, tan hermoso como siempre, tan cálido, tan distinto a los demás.

-nunca a nadie- de mi boca salieron esas palabras.

Me sentía hecha un mar de dudas, hace unos instantes pensé que ya no lo quería pero bastaba una sola mirada de él para volver a caer en sus redes. Me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan débil y estúpida.

Poco a poco se acercó a mi y volví a sentir sus labios al compas de los míos bailando nuestra danza de la luna.

Hola, de nuevo bueno este capitulo fue algo contradictorio y raro lo sé pero llevaba tiempo pensándolo, Bella ya abrió un poco los ojos a partir de ahora va a estar confundida con Edward, él por su lado también va a estar confundido luego explicare porque no puede amar o eso cree él porque esta coladito por cierta persona aunque no sé si sea Bella aún pienso hacer muchas cosas en este fic espero que les guste y si no le entiende lo siento yo misma no lo hago solo sé que quiero algo diferente a todo lo que he leído, muchas gracias.


	7. Besos reales, sentimientos confusos

EDWARD POV

Maldita sea la hora en que me eligieron para interpretar a ese jodido de Alexander pero más maldita sea la hora en la que me deje arrastrar por Alice para hacer ese estúpido casting, como si realmente me importara mejorar en mis calificaciones nada más lejos que la realidad. Lo peor de todo el asunto es que cuando nos dieron los papeles a Bella se le metió el diablo y me beso, dos veces para ser más exactos, la cosa no acaba aquí lo peor de todo es que me encantaron sus labios.

Después de todo el show que hizo cuando nos dieron los papeles se fue a encerrar en el cuarto de limpieza a llorar amargamente y a mi en un jodido ataque le dije que no quería que me dejara de amar y la bese por tercera ocasión. Esto al menos sirvió para que aceptara ser Camila pero en cuanto a nuestra relación verdadera no podía ir peor, ella ni siquiera me hablaba más que en las líneas del ensayo donde fingíamos en amor más puro de todos los tiempos, Angela era demasiado cursi su obra era un total derroche de miel y a mi me hacían sentir gay cada vez que habría la boca para decir los textos de Alexander. En serio que mi vida no podía estar más jodida que ahora y todo tenia nombre y apellido: Isabella Swan.

Arrggg, maldita sea la hora en que decidí hablarle en esa jodida clase de biología, me había autoasesinado. Ahora podía describir lo que hacia cada día de la semana.

-ir a la escuela

-ensayar la maldita obra

-llegar a mi casa a hacer tareas y dormir.

-esperar a que se hiciera noche para espiar a Bella.

-volver a mi casa hasta que me haya asteado de verla dormir y luego dormirme yo.

No hacia otra jodida cosa, de hecho en las ultimas dos semanas en que mi vida se había tornado de esta manera a la única mujer que había besado era a ella, a Bella, me estaba jodiendo de la vida, todo, absolutamente todo se remetía a ella. Su cara estaba en mi mente las 24 horas del día y como si no fuera suficiente mi estúpida manía de espiarla

como acosador no se iba, era algo más fuerte necesitaba verla dormir, solo ahí se me quitaba esta frustración que sentía por no tenerla cerca, solo así este odio hacia ella se aplazaba un poco.

-Edward, sigues- dijo Angela interrumpiéndome.

Se me olvido que tenía escena justo ahora con Bella, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, maldita mi suerte.

-si, lo siento- dije irritado.

Me voltee a encarar a mi pesadilla humana y de nuevo sus malditos ojos chocolate me atraparon, yo era un masoquista. No me deje envolver del todo y comencé a hablar.

-amor mío, esta noche luces particularmente hermosa-hablo Alexander.

Camila se sonrojo. Bella se sonrojo.

-es sólo porque quería estar así para ti- una Camila feliz hablo.

Alexander sonrío. Yo sonreí.

-así seas lo más feo del mundo ante los ojos vanos de las personas para los míos eres el ser más exquisito y hermoso que esta tierra haya conocido.

Camila beso a Alexander. Bella me beso a mí.

Era parte de la escena todo esto pero se sintió un poco real.

Ella se separo de mi y juro que vi un destello desprenderse de sus ojos.

-y para mi tus labios es lo más exquisito y hermoso que alguien jamás pudiera probar pero para mi propia suerte solo yo puedo hacerlo, yo soy la única que los puede besar.

Creo que esto lo dijo más Bella que Camila.

-solo tu, tu eres la única dueña de mis labios, de cada respiración de desprende mi cuerpo, de mi corazón, de mi alma, soy tuyo-dijo Alexander y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Camila.

-y yo toda tuya-comenzó Camila- Edward-termino Bella en un susurro que solamente yo pude escucharla.

Eso me dejo descolocado pero salí del pequeño trance una vez que los aplausos de Angela y el director Goslen se escucharon.

-sin duda hermoso, ustedes dos nacieron para esto hasta parece real, hermoso-dijo el director casi llorando.

Bella salió disparada de ahí con una mano cubriendo sus ojos que no sé si vi bien pero me parecía que estaban llorosos.

Cuando regrese a mi casa después del ensayo iba confundido, esta escena con Bella se había sentido real y cuando dijo que era mía o al menos creí escucharla decir mi nombre pero últimamente me la vivía alucinado y diciendo incoherencias que ya no sabia si realmente paso o fue producto de mi imaginación.

Alice se la paso revoloteando acerca de una salida que iba a tener ella sola con Jasper.

Era claro que estaba totalmente enamorada de él, solo que él parecía tener ojos nada más que para Bella, ella por supuesto no le hacia caso, una vez me dijo que lo hacia por Alice pero en el fondo sabia que algo más pasaba, decía ya no amarme pero todos sus actos o al menos lo que paso hoy me confundían y no sabía si yo tenia algo que ver con sus rechazos hacia Jasper que al parecer se estaba dando por vencido al ver que no conseguía nada con ella.

Estaba acostado en mi recamara escuchando música cuando sentí que alguien habría la puerta. Me cagaba que entraran sin tocar así que abrí los ojos y me fue para atrás con lo que vi. Esos ojos chocolates observándome con una sonrisa.

-Edward ya no lo soporto- dijo Bella.

-que no soportas?

-esto, ya no puedo fingir que no te amo cuando lo hago con cada espacio que hay en mi, te amo y no me importa si tu lo sientes o no, mi corazón es solo tuyo te amo.

No espere nada más tan solo tome su cabeza y la atraje hacia mi para darle el beso más hermoso que nos habíamos dado ella y yo. Esto era casi como el cielo, si bien sabia que no era amor se sentía demasiado bien tenerla de este modo, tan solo ella y yo.

-Edward, Edward, Edward-sentí a alguien sacudirme.

Era Alice, maldita sea había soñado que besaba a Bella esto estaba cada vez peor.

-con que Bella?-dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

-Bella qué?-pregunte en sarcasmo.

-nada olvídalo, solo vine a decirte que te habla Jasper- dijo su nombre con sobre adoración.

-si que pase.

Alice salió dando saltos y en su lugar apareció Jasper.

-hola hermano siento despertarte pero necesito que me ayudes.

-si a qué?

-bueno, este como decirlo.

-solo dilo y ya.

Jasper lucia bastante nervioso. Ojala no me viniera a pedir la mano de Alice porque lo mato.

-este, bueno yo estoyenamoradodebella-dijo todo de golpe.

-qué?

-que estoy enamorado de Bella, te juro es la persona más especial que he conocido jamás.

No sé bien que paso pero las piernas me empezaron a temblar y los oídos me zumbaban.

-y para que necesitas mi ayuda?- conteste a duras penas.

-bueno me entere que ella esta enamorada de eso con mala cara- por lo tanto te quería decir que hiciste para que se enamorara de ti, yo he intentado de todo lo que sé que le gustan a las chicas pero nada funciona, ella solo me aleja pero ya no aguanto desde que la vi la quiero para mi y sé que tu no la quieres verdad?

No la quiero?., claro que no, esa imbécil no es nada para mí.

-no, no la quiero-conteste seguro.

-genial, entonces que haces para enamorarla?

-nada, ella se enamoro sola, yo nunca le di motivos aunque bueno la trato mal, muy mal quizá por eso me quiere, ella es rara.

-mal? Una mujer le gusta que la traten mal?

Estaba confundido y en mi cabeza un maravilloso plan se ingenio, esto era por Alice, si ella quería a este tarado que era mi mejor amigo entonces lo tendría, Bella rata Swan no se lo quitaría.

-si, mira la jalo del brazo, he le grito cosas feas, la humillo cada vez que puedo y ella me sigue como perrito faldero, así, si por eso me ama, inténtalo y quítamela de encima.

-que raro pero si tu lo dices lo intentare espero que se enamore de mi aunque no me agrada tener que tratarla mal.

Touché, el muy tonto se la había creído, claro que no era eso por lo que Isabella se enamoro de mí, en realidad no sabía porque lo hizo pero eso Jasper no tenía porque saberlo.

Seguí durmiendo el resto de la tarde, esperé a que fueran las diez en punto para ir con Bella.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí de la casa en mi adorado volvo. Me trepe magistralmente por ese árbol, ahora era tan fácil hacerlo, me había acostumbrado.

Cuando llegue a su ventana la vi sentada en su viejo ordenador, mirando algo en la pantalla, no podía ver que era porque su cabeza no me dejaba, pase alrededor de quince minutos solo viendo su pelo pero se movió para ir a algún lugar permitiéndome ver lo que ella veía, una foto mía.

Era una foto de cuando ganamos un partido en el equipo de la escuela, era yo solo sonriendo y jamás me había dado cuenta que me había tomado esa foto.

Bella no se dirigió al ordenador sino a la ventana, lo cual me hizo hacerme a la orilla de inmediato aun a riesgo de saber que me podía caer pero por suerte logre quedarme quieto en un la esquina.

Ella vio la luna y comenzó a suspirar, yo por mi lado estaba rogando porque no se diera cuenta de mi volvo que estaba estacionado afuera de su cada.

-por qué soy tan estúpida?-comenzó a hablar y yo a prestarle atención-estaba segura de que ya no lo quería pero viene con sus malditos ojos verdes mi mira y pierdo el control de mi, porque? Yo sé que él me odia y quisiera odiarlo de esa manera pero no puedo, se mete en cada poro de mi piel, hay Edward si supieras que te amo más que a nada pero tu no me mereces me has tratado peor de lo que alguien lo ha hecho en toda mi vida.

Cuando dijo esto mi corazón se estrujo y estuve a punto de hablar pero comenzó a llorar amargamente, se metió a su recamara de nuevo, apago el computador y continuo llorando hasta que se durmió.

Baje silenciosamente se su ventana, me dirigí a mi coche y me puse a pensar, la verdad es que ya no sabía ni que sentir, por un lado este odio me carcomía el alma, un odio tan puro que brotaba de mi cada vez que la veía y por el otro lado había un sentimiento raro que solo ella provocaba, algo a lo que no quería nombrar, porque me daba miedo hacerlo.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente pensando en la dichosa obra aquella. En tan solo dos semanas tendríamos que presentar la obra, me sabía todos los diálogos y casi habíamos practicado todas las escenas excepto la que más me temía, la que íbamos a practicar hoy.

Las clases continuaron su curso normal, hoy Kim me busco para una sesión de besos pero la verdad es que no tenía nada de ganas de besar a alguien solo a ella, a Bel.. pare mis pensamientos hasta ahí, al menos al rato probaría sus labios y no quería tener el sabor de los de Kim en los míos. Así que la rechace.

-hay Edward, enamorarte a ti no te ayuda te has vuelto demasiado aburrido.

-de qué hablas?-pregunte queriendo saber que era eso de enamorarte.

-de que estas enamorado de Isabella, todos lo saben por cierto que mal gusto, digo al menos pudiste enamorarte de mi.

Maldita vieja tarada juro que quise matarla pero se fue antes de que pudiera si quiera decir algo.

El resto de las clases me la pase de un humor de perro por culpa de Kim.

-Eddie- era la loca de Tanya, si solo esto faltaba.

-que quieres?

-huy, que mal humor, Swan ya te pego eso.

Explote.

-que demonios quieres con Bella, ella no sale conmigo, jodido, no sale conmigo y tu zorra de quinta déjame en paz que te importa que humor me cargo.

-a mi no me hablas así para zorras Swan, tu mismo lo dijiste.

-ella no es ninguna zorra, la única zorra aquí son tu y esa bola de descerebradas que solo ven en mi un pedazo de carne que les puede dar placer pero sabes que ella, Bella es pura, linda, hermosa, lo que tu y todas estas perras nunca serán.

Me gire enojado dejando a Tanya con la boca abierta y sin poder hablar pero vi a Bella frente mío sonriéndome de una manera hermosa.

Yo también le sonreí y me dirigí a ella lentamente.

-vamos al ensayo?-pregunte.

si-contesto.

Le ofrecí mi mano y nos dirigimos juntos al ensayo.

Se sorprendieron algunos cuando nos vieron llegar juntos de la mano, vi que Jasper me vio con mala cara.

-wow-dijo Angela.

-empecemos es un poco tarde- dijo el director viendo nuestras manos unidas-hoy tenemos la escena final, aquí el beso tiene que ser de verdad.

Vistieron a Bella con un vestido de época, se veía completamente hermosa.

A mi me pusieron un traje de gala que me hacia sentir un poco fuera del lugar.

-comiencen-dijo Ángela.

Y lo hicimos.

-Alexander, aun no puedo creer que Madison haya echo todo esto para separarnos

-pero no lo logro, nadie lo hará, tu y yo vamos unidos por siempre, este amor esta firmado con sangre.

-este amor es eterno, puedo morir mil y un veces y mi corazón va seguir siendo tuyo. Puedo conocer mil y un hombres y ninguno me hará sentir lo que tu haces, ninguno será mi dueño porque llevo escrito en el alma tu nombre mi Alexander, mi amado Alexander.

Alexander miro a Camila con tanto amor, con ese amor que si llegas a conocer en esta vida jamás lo soltaras ese amor que será eterno.

-y yo que puedo decir? si desde el inicio supe que tu eras el amor de mi eternidad, digo eternidad porque vida es algo tan suave para expresar el tiempo que te quiero conmigo y puedo decir que eternidad también lo es, un para siempre se queda corto, un infinito tampoco hace justicia, ninguna medida de tiempo contigo será suficiente pero podemos empezar con para siempre aunque como he dicho es poco para describir esto que me haces sentir, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando te acercas, me iluminas por completo, tu existencia hace que todo valga la pena, te amo, con todo el corazón lo hago.

Camila sonrío emocionada y brinco sobre Alexander dándole un enorme beso.

-te amo-concluyo Camila.

-yo te amo más-dijo Alexander.

Y ambos amantes sellaron ese amor eterno con el más profundo y largo de los besos.

-corte-dijo Ángela

Pero yo no me despegue de los labios de Bella, no quería, no ahora que había decidido dejar de luchar, ya no.

El director tuvo que venir a separarnos pero aun así los dos hicimos un poco de fuerza para no separarnos pero lo hicieron.

Cuando nos vimos ambos estallamos en risas y por fin comprobé lo que era felicidad.

Si, lo sé demasiado cursi este capitulo, jajaja.

Bueno este capítulo es importante para el transcurso de la historia, adelanto que las cosas entre Bella y Edward aun no están arregladas va a ver mal entendidos y no sé Edward por lo que vieron es bipolar así que estará en constante lucha contra su odio y amor por Bella. Ella también a veces dudara pero siempre sabrá que lo ama como nunca lo hará de nuevo y en los próximos capítulos se viene Jacob, él no va a ser el tercero en discordia dentro de mi historia, tampoco Tanya creo que ustedes pudieron darse cuenta quienes lo son. Empezaré también a abordar las demás historias de los otros personajes creo que los he dejado un poco olvidados pero todo a su tiempo. Si quieren dejen un reveiw, si no disfruten leyendo. Muchas gracias y si quieren hacer recomendaciones o sugerencias de lo que les parezcas mal o quieren que agregue ya saben díganmelo para mejorar lo más posible esta historia muchas gracias.


	8. te defiendo de quien sea

BELLA POV.

Estaba sencillamente feliz, la verdad es que ahora me llevaba mucho mejor con Edward, todos esos roces o peleas que llegamos a tener para mi estaban más que olvidadas. Si había maldecido a Angela por haberme obligado al casting ahora la amaba, eso me había hecho acercarme más a Edward. Edward, pensar en él hacia que mi estomago revoloteara millones de mariposas, millones de sensaciones. Por un momento el odio había llegado de manera nefasta a mi haciéndome creer que había olvidado a Edward pero lo cierto es que no, nunca lo olvidaría, y es que como olvidar sus hermosos ojos verdes, la forma ladina de su sonrisa, su risa que era el himno de mi alma, mi sonido favorito. Si bien era cierto que no éramos novios había probado sus labios cantidad de veces, todo por la obra por supuesto pero si de algo estaba segura era que cuando ensayábamos yo no era Camila, no era yo misma Bella Swan, la tonta que desde que vio a ese hermoso ser le entrego su corazón sin remedio.

Aunque bueno siempre tenía que haber algo malo en medio de tanta felicidad y si, lo había, el imbécil de Mike Newton había vuelto de nueva cuenta a la escuela, por suerte estaba la orden de arraigo que le impedía acercarse a mi, no lo había hecho, Edward le había dejado bien en claro que si se acercaba dos milímetros a mi ahora no iba a ser el hospital a donde fuera sino el cementerio. Sonó tan seguro cuando le dijo eso enfrente de mi que sentí que la sangre se me helaba pero también sentí una inconfundible ola de felicidad. Así que Mike no logro sacarme de esta burbuja llamada Edward Cullen.

Y hablando de Roma el rey se asoma.

-hola- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Era hermoso cuando me sonreía sentía que el mundo paraba.

-hola, Edward.

Se sentó a mi lado, era clase de biología.

-y bien, Newton no se te ha acercado?-pregunto.

-no, creo que le dejaste muy en claro que no lo hiciera.

-pues si lo hace le ira mucho peor de lo que le dije.

Me estremecí cuando dijo eso.

Kim Borlencha, la zorra que estaba detrás de Edward paso delante mio y me mando una mirada asesina. Le devolví la mirada de la misma manera y aun peor.

-tu hablas en sueños? Verdad-me pregunto de repente, sacándome de golpe de mi-mundo-piensa-mil-formas-de-asesinar-a-kim.

Como él sabia que yo hablaba en sueños? Era algo ultra secreto que solo mi madre y yo sabíamos.

-cómo sabes eso?- era obvio que le iba a preguntar.

-ehh, Alice si ella me lo dijo.

Alice no sabia que yo hablaba en sueños, o bueno yo nunca se lo había mencionada pero existía la posibilidad de que en alguna ocasiones que me haya quedado a dormir en su casa yo hable alguna tontería. Me sonroje ante la idea de que pude haber dicho algo sobre Edward y ella le hubiera dicho. No, rogué al cielo que no fuera de esa manera.

-claro quien más.

-entonces si hablas en sueños?-repitió su pregunta

-si, lo hago-admití avergonzada.

Ya no pudimos segur platicando porque el profesor Banner entró.

-Bella quieres que te espere?-pregunto Edward.

Yo iba a quedarme otro momento más porque tenía que terminar el trabajo que el profesor Banner nos había dado durante la clase, digo que podíamos dárselo después pero prefería hacerlo durante las clases para tener más tiempo con Edward durante la tarde que fuera a ver a Alice.

-si quieres adelántate, yo tengo que terminar esto.

-Bella, se lo puedes dar en otro momento ándale vamos a desayunar.

-no en verdad quiero dárselo hoy mismo.

-Que nerd eres-dijo riéndose.

-y tu que burro.

Me hizo una mueca y luego beso mi frente en gesto de despedida, siempre que nos despedíamos me daba un beso en la frente.

-nos vemos en el ensayo.

-claro, hasta luego.

Salió del aula con una sonrisa. Yo también lo hice. Amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón.

Y agradecía a dios de que él hubiera dejado atrás su odio por mi aunque la verdad es que no sabía el motivo pero no me importaba si eso hizo que él reflexionara sobre su comportamiento conmigo que llego a ser muy cruel hasta el punto de odiarlo pero eso era pasado.

De pronto Kim zorra Borlencha llego muy segura y se me paro frente a frente.

-Así que ahora crees que Edward en verdad te quiere- dijo en tono de burla.

No me le iba a dejar, estaba muy equivocada.

-No lo sé, no sé si me quiere o no pero esta claro que más que a ti si.

-pues no lo creo, digo a ti no te ha besado, sino por el contrario o se te olvida que me quitaste encima de él y fuiste tu la zorra que lo beso.

-si, no me digas pero él encantado me correspondió a de ti ni se acordó.

-por dios, tu eres tan poco para él.

-al contrario soy lo que él merece, al menos yo no me le regalo.

Kim me soltó una cachetada que no logre esquivar.

No sé que se apodero de mi pero la agarre por los pelos aún peor que la vez anterior y la arrastre hasta el piso haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-nunca pero nunca se te vuelva a ocurrir agarrarme de los pelos, zorra mal parida.

Ella trataba de darme golpes pero la tenía bien afianzada a mi cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse. Y con mis manos me encargaba de su mugrosa cara dándole puñetazos.

Lloraba desesperada.

-suéltame- grito.

-no, ahora me escuchas, deja a Edward en paz.

Le di un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que su sangre saliera y cuando iba a rematar sentí que unos brazos me separaban de ella.

Era Edward.

-suéltame, tengo que darle su merecido a esta perra-grite estaba furiosa.

Edward me sostuvo por la cintura impidiendo que le diera más a esa zorra.

-no vale la pena, ella no vale la pena-me susurro al oído. Inmediatamente me calme.

Kim lloraba como perro en el suelo, estaba despeinada y sangre corría por su nariz.

Edward me soltó cuando me vio calmada pero yo aproveche eso y le di la estocada final a Kim en el estomago, ella soltó un chillido de dolor profundo.

-esto es para que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo y la próxima vez que trates de pegarme o tentarme siquiera un pelo te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor.

Tome mis cosas y Edward de la mano y me dispuse a salir del salón antes de que llegara algún profesor y me dieran detención.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del aula, Edward estallo a carcajadas.

-eso fue épico, Bella, realmente sabes boxear, dímelo a mi cuando me cacheteaste, dure con el dolor como tres días.

-pues a Kimzorra le va a durar mucho más tiempo que tres días te lo aseguro.

Estaba que no cabía de la risa.

-y por qué la golpeaste?

-porque la zorra vino a exigirme que me alejara de ti y me cacheteo.

Edward cambio su cara a furia.

-qué ella hizo qué?

-si como lo escuchas.

-y te vas a alejar de mi?- pregunto acercándose peligrosamente.

-creo que la golpiza fue un claro NO-recalque la palabra no.

Sonrió.

-eso me gusta.

Me puse demasiado nerviosa, él acomodo un mechón escapado detrás de mi oreja y después me beso. ME BESO.

Le correspondí de inmediato.

-y eso?-pregunte cuando termino ese beso mágico.

-eso es un beso-contesto divertido.

-si, sé que es un beso pero bueno que significa?

-lo que tu quieres que signifique.

-todo-conteste sin pensarlo.

Me sonroje, maldita bocota que me cargo.

-lo sé, todas me dicen lo mismo.

Le di un codazo.

-si, habla don juan jaja-comente molesta.

No me hizo caso y continuó caminando. Decidí no seguirlo.

Me fui con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, llegue a la cafetería donde se encontraban Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. Estos dos últimos se habían matriculado en la escuela.

-hola-salude a todos, presentí que seguía con mi cara de boba por la manera en que Alice me miro.

-y esa cara Bells?-en efecto.

-ya ves-conteste sentándome a su lado.

Jasper me miro con resentimiento, entendía porque desde que lo conocí me la pase rechazándolo.

-hola-hablo secamente.

-hola-conteste en su mismo tono.

-Bella tengo preparado tu vestuario para el viernes, tienes que lucir hermosa, tal como Camila, por lo que Ang me conto ella es de mucha clase, y tienes que lucir hermosa, ya planee tu maquillaje, el peinado, los zapatos morirás cuando los veas son simplemente hermosos, además de los accesorios ideales para ti, pero tengo que ver que tono le va a tus ojos estaba pensando en un verde para la par de los ojos de Edward pero el verde con azul que es el color de tu vestido se ve horrible así que tenemos que hacer pruebas, te veo hoy a las tres en mi casa, dile a Edward que te de un aventón tenemos que hacer tantas cosas y hoy es martes, no sé que voy a hacer en serio-hablo pero yo me perdí en la parte en que menciono el nombre de su hermano.

-Alice más despacio-intervino Rose.

-yo te puedo llevar si quieres no tienes que pedirle nada a Edward, él no es justamente amable contigo Bella-dijo Jasper.

-gracias pero Edward me puede llevar perfectamente-dije molesta.

-porque no me dejas ser tu amigo, yo quiero serlo-dijo rogando.

-eres mi AMIGO Jasper-le dije recalcando amigo.

-si, claro tu amigo-dijo.

Alice solo le rodo los ojos pero después vi pena en su mirada.

Odiaba tener que ser yo quien le gustara a Jasper.

Al final del ensayo ni siquiera tuve que pedirle a Edward que me llevara, él solito se ofreció.

-oye a ti Alice también te va a someter a la tortura verdad?-le pregunte mientras conducía.

-si, dijo que quería que todo saliera perfecto de echo ahora mismo va a ser la tortura, quiere ver a Alexander y Carolina como modelos de pasarela.

-típico de Alice.

El resto del camino solo reímos de las ocurrencias de la enana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, me extraño ver a Alice con un morenazo de infarto.

-Bellaa, Edward-grito la duende.

Nos abrazó efusivamente y luego nos arrastró a los dos hacia su cuarto, el moreno nos siguió.

-quién es ese moreno?-le pregunte a Alice.

Ella me miro.

-ah, él es Jacob Black-dijo, le tendí la mano para saludarlo pero él me tomo de los hombros y me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Hola hermosa, soy Jacob pero tu puedes decirme Jeiqui bu-dijo con una voz que intentaba sonar a mujer.

Era gay. No lo note pero ahora que lo miraba fijamente si. Traía pantalones entubados y demasiado pegados, su pelo negro tenia mechones dorados, tenía uñas pintadas de colores y la ceja más depilada que la mía. Además por no decir de su pose y gestos.

-hola, soy Bella.

No me hizo caso simplemente observe que se estaba comiendo a Edward con los ojos, él me vio con una suplica en la mirada.

-pero que lindo hombre tenemos aquí, Alice que ingrata no me dijiste que tu hermano estaba que se caía de bueno.

Jacob se acercó a Edward y él comenzó a temblar. Yo estaba muriendo de risa pero me contuve y fui al auxilio de Edward.

Lo bese delante de Jacob para marcar mi territorio. Fue un beso breve pero basto para que él lo dejara en paz.

Cuando solté a Edward, Jacob me miro de mala manera.

La tarde continúo sin más, ese Jacob tenía hasta más estilo que Alice, era una nenaza por completo. Pero fue divertido, constantemente se le acercaba a Edward y yo tenía que intervenir dándole uno que otro beso, lo cual me encanto debo decir.

Al caer la noche Edward me llevo a casa.

-Oye mil gracias por salvarme del gay de Jacob.

Reí.

-no fue nada.

-aunque gracias a él probé muchas veces tus labios.

Sonreí, era tan lindo.

-ya no me odias?- pregunte.

-no-contesto seguro.

-y a Charlie ya sabes su trabajo favorito es meterte en líos.

-desde que tu te metiste en mi vida no me he metido yo en líos.

-cierto, algo bueno tenía que traer.

-me salvas de gays eso es algo bueno.

-y de zorras-dije recordando la paliza de Kim.

-si, también no importa de lo que sea mientras tu seas quien me salve.

Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se marcho.

Sentí que mi corazón salía de mi pecho, nunca creí que mi amor por Edward llegará a convertirse en realidad. Estábamos más cerca que nunca.

Sentí que la puerta tocaba, era Jasper.

-hola Bella-dijo.

-hola-conteste.

-ten-dijo ofreciéndome un ramo de rosas.

No las tome.

-Jasper por favor.

-no, dime Edward que tiene, él no te quiere no seas tan tonta por dios.

-que te importa, no te metas-dije enojada.

Le cerré las puertas en las narices que demonios le importaba, no sé como Alice lo quería.

Me metí a la ducha y mande el mal momento con Jasper al carajo. Después decidí dormir, por suerte hoy no tenía tarea. Me dedique a pensar en Edward solamente.

Hello, soy yo jaja como ven Edward acepto que siente algo por Bella hay confusión jeje el próximo obvio es un Edward POV jeje y se viene la obra y en efecto alondrix si lees esto jasper y kim serán los terceros y van a hacer maldades, todavía no sé si Alice se va a enamorar de alguien más sugiéranme ideas por fa. Y que tal Jacob gay, sorry para las que les gusta pero fue inevitable, siempre es él el entrometido entre Bella y Edawrd decidí que esta vez no….gracias…..


	9. Y este maldito odio por ti acaso

**HOLA SOY YO DE NUEVO CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO JEJEJE PERO BUENO QUIERO DECIR LO QUE TODAS YA SABEN EDWARD ES DE MEYER, BELLA ES DE MEYER Y TODO CREPUSCULO ES DE MEYER,,,WOWOWO QUE DESCUBRIMIENTO JAJA SI QUISIERA QUE FUESE MIO M ENCANTARIA QUE FUESE MIO PERO NO LO ES ASÍ QUE BUENO LEAN Y GRACIAS A TODAS.**

_**Y ESTE MALDITO ODIO POR TI ACASO NUNCA MORIRA.**_

_**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**_

Hoy era el estreno de la obra de Ángela en la que Bella y yo estábamos de pareja, hoy me le iba a declarar, lo he pensado demasiado tiempo pero estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por Bella era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo pasar así nada más, tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar que el destino hiciera lo que tuviera que pasar aunque prefería que me dejara con Bella.

Nuestra relación antes tensa y llena de rencor ahora era perfecta, todo el tiempo no la pasábamos juntos tanto que mi necesidad de espiarla en las noches había terminado porque ahora ella era mía, podía estar el tiempo que quisiera con ella, a veces incluso quería el tiempo de siempre.

Le agradecía a Angela de todo corazón por esta obra gracias a ella yo pude acercarme a Bella y dejar atrás ese estúpido odio, no sé si estaba enamorado de Bella pero de que algo de eso había lo hay.

-que guapo luces hoy- era la zorra de Kim.

Le hice mala cara y la ignore, continúe poniéndome lo que me faltaba del traje de Alexander.

Aunque Kim hizo algo que me descoloco. Me agarro el trasero.

-y eso a qué viene?- le pregunte molesto.

-A que quiero besarte de nuevo como antes no puede ser que haya cambiado así nada más por dios Edward.

-no te quiero Kim perdón pero yo quiero a Bella-dije tan seguro, si eso hacia yo estaba enamorado de Bella, no había otra cosa más cierta que esa.

Ella frunció el seño y me miro con burla.

-en serio la quieres, pero por dios ella es tan poquita cosa contigo, ella es nada es fea y se viste como hombre tu apenas hace dos semanas la odiabas no me salgas con que estas enamorado de ella esa es una blasfemia.

-de quien sería blasfemia decir que estoy enamorado es de ti Kim, tu si que eres una blasfemia de mujer, eres una prostituta por eso te llevas tan bien con Tanya por que son igual de zorras y lávate la boca antes de decir que Bella es fea, ella es lo más hermoso que he conocido, es tierna, dulce, inteligente, cariñosa, confiable, honesta, sincera, nunca te da la espalda, siempre esta de buenas, es perfecta, todo en ella es perfecto.

Kim me miro con rabia pura en los ojos y luego se me encimo.

-nunca me vuelvas a comparar con esa estúpida en tu vida, ella no me pega ni en los talones, ella es poca cosa contra mi, yo soy Kim Borlencha la más hermosa de Forks.

-a decir verdad la más hermosa de Forks es Rosalie ella es belleza natural, tu eres belleza plástica o crees que no sé de las operaciones que te has hecho, sus beneficios tiene ser hijo del doctor más reconocido de Washington-le dije burlándome de ella.

Ella solo se dio la media vuelta y me hizo la Britney señal, sonreí porque la saque de sus casillas.

No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie hablara mal de mi Bella, nadie nunca le diría nada yo me encargaría de reparar todo el daño que yo mismo le había causado. Cada lagrima que derramo por mi culpa sería saldada.

-hola Edward-era Jasper.

Para acabar de rematar, pensé.

-hola Jasper-conteste.

-Edward necesito hablar contigo-dijo serio.

-tu dirás-le conteste haciendo la seña para que se sentara en una de las sillas.

-bueno es sobre Bella, necesito ser sincero, yo estoy enamorado de ella desde que la vi supe que la quería para mi-eso me enfurecio.

-pues tengo que decirte que ella esta enamorada de mi Jasper-le dije a la defensiva.

-eso tu no lo sabes, la has tratado demasiado mal o crees que no sé lo de las fotos por dios Edward ella no te merece es mucho para ti.

Así que mi mejor amigo estaba sacando las garras.

-quizá no la merezco pero por alguna razón ella esta enamorada de mi y no de ti.

-no estés tan seguro además tu no la quieres.

-la quiero con todo mi corazón, si fui un estúpido por todo lo que le hice pero si de algo estoy seguro ahora es de que la quiero y la quiero conmigo y ella me quiere a mi no a ti- se lo grite.

-pues con esto da por terminada esta amistad porque te adelanto que voy a pelear por ella y te la voy a quitar Edward-dijo señalándome y pegándome con su dedo en el pecho.

-en tus sueños me la vas a poder quitar-dije apartando su mano bruscamente de mi pecho.

Jasper salió del camerino, me dolía perder su amistad pero él había elegido no yo. Y a Bella, la defendería de medio mundo si era necesario.

Me daba pena por Alice porque sabía que ella quería a ese imbécil solo esperaba que eso no estropeara su relación con Bella, pues eran mejores amigas y aunque sabia que Bella estaba enamorada de mi conocía a Jasper y sabia que cuando quería algo no descansaba hasta conseguirlo pero para su mala suerte yo era más persistente que él y yo tenía la ventaja de que Bella era mía así que no le tenia miedo a ninguna de sus amenazas, porque si quería pelea por ella se la daría y al doble.

Cuando termine de arreglarme llego Jacob, si el amigo gay de mi hermana para terminar mi peinado.

-hola ricura, empecemos-dijo.

La verdad es que me daba bastante miedo que se me acercara, la primera vez que lo conocí no tuvo reparo en decir lo guapo que yo le parecí algo que me estremeció pero de miedo, insisto.

-hola, Jacob-dije un poco temeroso.

-hay bebe no, nada de Jacob para ti soy Jeiqui bu.

-he prefiero decirte Jacob.

-bueno como quieras pero sabes que puedes decirme y hacerme lo que tu quieras hermosura de hombre-dije tocándome mi cabello.

Me retire un poco temeroso.

-si gracias-conteste.

-ya te han dicho que eres el hombre más hermoso de este planeta?-pregunto el muy desvergonzado.

-si, mi novia me lo dice seguro-ok, no tenía novia pero necesitaba de donde agarrarme porque este rarito si me daba un poco de miedo.

-ah, con qué Swan y tu si son novios?

-si, Bella y yo somos novios.

Quisiera que fuera verdad pero si las cosas salían bien pronto eso seria la más pura verdad de toda mi vida, no había nada más que yo quisiera que tener a Bella conmigo para siempre.

-pues que lastima en verdad, una gran pérdida para la comunidad gay eres tan tremendamente hermoso que si no fueras el hermano de Alice y el novio de Bella ya te habría devorado, en serio tu hermosura encandila, lastima nene que no estés disponible.

Hay caramba, ahora mis piernas estaban temblando de pavor.

-gracias, supongo-no supe que más decir.

-no agradezcas lo que es cierto, me encantaría comerte ahora mismo, te violaría pero viendo que no eres gay, hay no dios mio que injusticia te juro que quiero llorar-dijo eso tentándose el ojo con un dedo en señal de querer llorar, rogué al cielo porque se abriera la tierra y me tragara para no soportar las declaraciones de un homosexual hacia mi persona.

-no, yo soy solo de Bella-dije seguro.

-pues que suertudota esa Bella se llevo al espécimen humano más hermoso que estos preciosos y delicados ojos han visto, Edward tu hechizas a lo que sea pero me alegro de que Bells te tenga cuídala es una gran chica y que ella te cuide a ti porque yo estaré en guardia por si ella te pierde, si algún día te deja sabes que tienes tu puerto seguro en mi precioso.

Mamá, por dios.

-lo siento Jacob pero yo no soy homosexual así que no te quiero dar ilusiones.

-no te preocupes, eso lo sé pero si quieres un amigo aquí estoy.

Eso me recordó a Jasper quien dijo sería mi eterno amigo, mi incondicional hermano y ahora no era nada.

-hoy perdí a mi mejor amigo-le confese a Jacob.

-no te pongas ni me pongas triste porque luego no te podre hacer ver más hermoso aunque eso es imposible tu eres demasiado hermoso.

Ya no le conteste otra vez iba por el mismo lado.

-si continuemos nene tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Jacob tardo como dos horas en arreglarme, me dijo que Alice se estaba encargando de Bella, pobrecita de mi niña de seguro la loca de mi hermana la estaba torturando.

-listo, precioso-dijo Jacob-luces espectacular.

Y si, lucia guapo pero yo ya era tremendamente guapo en eso si tenía razón Jacoba.

-bueno nene me voy tengo que alistarme en otras cosas y que te vaya bien-dijo besando mi cachete, quise llorar cuando hizo eso.

-gracias-dije limpiándome mi mejilla.

Jacob salió del camerino y me quede solo de nuevo pensando en ella, siempre en ella, Bella, tan hermosa.

Toc-toc-toc-toc.

Se escuchaba la puerta impaciente, abrí y era Alice.

-mira te traigo tu sorpresa-dijo arrastrando a Bella quien venía enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco y peinada de manera preciosa.

Me quede maravillado al verla, se veía tan bella, como su nombre.

-Alice pero que buen trabajo hiciste la dejaste hermosa-dije dándole las gracias a mi hermana.

Ella solo me abrazo.

-también Jacob hizo buen trabajo contigo-dijo ella-por cierto no se te declaro?

Bufé cuando Alice dijo eso.

-si lo hizo.

Alice estallo en risas.

-entonces Jacob ahora es mi cuñado.

-claro que no, le deje bien en claro que mi corazón ya tiene dueña-dije mirando fijamente a Bella. Ella solo trago saliva. Me dio risa su reacción.

-y quién es la afortunada?

-no te importa- le conteste a Alice.

-que maldito-dijo pegándome en el hombro.

La ignore y me dirigí a Bella.

-que linda estas- se sonrojo.

-tu estas hermoso-dijo poniéndose ahora si como un tomate.

-se te hace?-le pregunte me gustaba que me encontrara guapo.

-si.

Nos quedamos mirando por un largo momento pero alguien abrió la puerta y nos quito el momento.

-Edward, Bella ya tienen que estar en escena.

Ambos salimos y nos dirigimos cada quien para su lugar.

Bella era la primera en salir a escena.

-ayer cuando lo vi, te juro que mi corazón se detuvo era tan hermoso, como un sueño tan imposible de existir-decía el personaje de Bella.

-cuan hermoso?-pregunto la chica que la hacia de su amiga.

-como las estrellas, como el mar, como el cielo todo él era perfecto lastima que no sé ni su nombre-Camila sonrió con tristeza a su amiga.

-pero yo si, amiga, por lo que dices a quien viste ayer en la fiesta no puede ser más que Alexander, pero he de decir que él esta comprometido.

La obra siguió hasta que a mí y a Bella nos tocaba juntos.

-amor mío, esta noche luces particularmente hermosa-hablo Alexander.

Camila se sonrojo.

-es sólo porque quería estar así para ti- una Camila feliz hablo.

Alexander sonrío.

-así seas lo más feo del mundo ante los ojos vanos de las personas para los míos eres el ser más exquisito y hermoso que esta tierra haya conocido.

Camila beso a Alexander. Alexander se sintió tan bien con ese beso de su amada como yo me sentí con ese beso de mi amada.

-y para mi tus labios es lo más exquisito y hermoso que alguien jamás pudiera probar pero para mi propia suerte solo yo puedo hacerlo, yo soy la única que los puede besar.

-solo tu, tu eres la única dueña de mis labios, de cada respiración de desprende mi cuerpo, de mi corazón, de mi alma, soy tuyo-dijo Alexander y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Camila.

-y yo toda tuya-comenzó Camila- Alexander.

Nos volvimos a besar, había contado los besos de la obra y me di cuenta que eran más besos que diálogos a veces.

-Pero que pasara con Madison?.

El papel de Madison termino haciéndolo Jessica porque la muy orgullosa y zorra de Kim dijo que ella no era segunda de nadie.

-Nada, con ella no pasara nada yo solo te quiero a ti lo he jurado ante el mundo.

-ante el mundo pero se supone que esto nadie lo sabe-dijo una Camila angustiada.

-si, tu eres el mundo para mi, te lo he jurado y con eso basta.

-pero yo no quiero destruir la felicidad de nadie, te amo juro por mi vida que lo hago pero no sé si sea suficiente para lastimar a alguien.

-Madison debe entender que no la amo nunca lo hice menos ahora que encontré al amor de toda mi vida.

Observe al público, varias personas estaban emocionadas y vi a Kim sentarse con Jasper, eso me pareció sospechoso.

Continuamos con el resto de la obra hasta finalizar.

-Alexander, aun no puedo creer que Madison haya echo todo esto para separarnos

-pero no lo logro, nadie lo hará, tu y yo vamos unidos por siempre, este amor esta firmado con sangre.

-este amor es eterno, puedo morir mil y un veces y mi corazón va seguir siendo tuyo. Puedo conocer mil y un hombres y ninguno me hará sentir lo que tu haces, ninguno será mi dueño porque llevo escrito en el alma tu nombre mi Alexander, mi amado Alexander.

Alexander miro a Camila con tanto amor, con ese amor que si llegas a conocer en esta vida jamás lo soltaras ese amor que será eterno.

-y yo que puedo decir? si desde el inicio supe que tu eras el amor de mi eternidad, digo eternidad porque vida es algo tan suave para expresar el tiempo que te quiero conmigo y puedo decir que eternidad también lo es, un para siempre se queda corto, un infinito tampoco hace justicia, ninguna medida de tiempo contigo será suficiente pero podemos empezar con para siempre aunque como he dicho es poco para describir esto que me haces sentir, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando te acercas, me iluminas por completo, tu existencia hace que todo valga la pena, te amo, con todo el corazón lo hago.

Camila sonrío emocionada y brinco sobre Alexander dándole un enorme beso.

-te amo-concluyo Camila.

-yo te amo más-dijo Alexander.

Y entonces en el beso final yo me entretuve más de lo debido besando a mi Bella cuando nos separamos fue por aire, todo mundo nos veía en shock y los ojos de Jasper ardían de coraje, pero la demás gente se paro dándonos aplausos a todos los del elenco pero en especial a Bella que estuvo fantástica y a mi.

Cuando salimos del telón ella me abrazo emocionada.

-Edward nos salió perfecto.

-tu estuviste perfecta, te llevaste la obra entera.

-no, también tu tuviste mucho que ver fue genial.

-yo me sentí Alexander.

-y yo Camila, quisiera ser ella para estar con su Alexander siempre.

La tome de la cara y la bese pero ahora sin nada de actuación yo ya no era Alexander y ella menos era Camila, éramos tan solo nosotros dos con este sentimiento tan poderoso que nos embriagaba.

-te quiero tanto-me dijo pegada en mi frente.

-yo a ti-dije.

Llegaron nuestros familiares para darnos abrazos y darnos felicitaciones. Entre tanto ajetreo perdí a Bella de vista.

-oye Alice donde esta Bella?-le pregunte a mi hermana.

-no, te acompaño a buscarla.

Duramos un rato buscándola pero antes de llegar al salón de nosotros, se escucharon unas voces.

-Bella te amo-era Jasper.

Alice me miro angustiada y abrimos un poco la puerta de donde se encontraban para ver que sucedía ahí.

Bella no decía nada solo estaba estática, ese estúpido de Jasper me la iba a pagar.

-dime algo.

-yo estoy enamorada-le contesto por fin.

Si, esta enamorada de mi Jasper.

-enamorada?-pregunto él.

-si-dijo ella.

Jasper solo se le acerco y la beso.

Maldito ahora si le partiría la cara al muy cínico por atreverse a besar lo que no es suyo.

Pero lo que más me dolió fue ver que ella le correspondía el beso, no, de seguro estaba viendo mal, mi Bella no podía devolverle el beso a es estúpido ella me amaba a mí.

Voltee a mirar a Alice quien tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

-no es cierto, dime que no es cierto Edward-decía Alice.

No le podía contestar, me ardía la garganta. Tenía que haber una explicación, ella no podía estar haciéndome esto.

Entre de golpe sosteniendo a Alice del brazo e interrumpiendo el beso de Jasper y Bella.

-qué es esto?-le pregunte a ambos.

-pero que metiche saliste Edward-dijo Jasper.

Bella no me contesto solo me miraba con tristeza.

-por qué la besas?- le pregunte.

-porque eso hacen los novios-contesto con una sonrisa sínica.

Novios? El mundo estaba conspirando en mi contra, ella no podía ser novia de Jasper, cuando o a qué hora había pasado si me acababa de decir que me quería hace tan solo minutos.

-si Edward, Jasper y yo somos novios-dijo ella.

Quise que el mundo se terminara ahora mismo, quise morir.

-no es cierto Bella, tu me quieres mi- conteste tenso.

-corrección, te quería pero sabes fuiste lo suficientemente tonto y egocéntrico como para pensar que eso iba a ser eterno, todo fue una venganza para ti Edward por todo lo que me hiciste, en verdad creíste que yo te quería? Que iluso si lo creíste solo fuiste un momento de diversión me vengue por todas las que me hiciste, el muy estúpido se enamoro de mi, jaja que pena siento por ti Edward,, pero yo solo amo a Jasper de hecho ya estábamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo lo siento Alice por hacerte tonta pero tu hermanito se lo merecía por lacra, por fin alguien tuvo el valor de ponerlo en su lugar al muy perro.-dijo riendo a carcajada limpia.

No, ella no era mi dulce Bella, ella era una perra, no podía ser Bella.

Alice se puso frente a Bella y le soltó la cachetada más dolorosa que había visto en mi vida, Bella solo se toco la mejilla y le sonrío con suficiencia a mi hermana.

-eres una perra asquerosa te di mi amistad y así pagas-le grito Alice llorando.

-no es mi culpa que tu quieras a Jasper, aunque debo decir que me divertía escuchando tus patéticas historias de amor con él cuando era yo la que disfrutaba de sus besos.

Alice le soltó otra cachetada igual de fuerte que la anterior, esta vez Bella solo río fuertemente. Yo sentía que la sangre me hervía por dentro, quería matarlos a los dos.

-entonces todo fue un juego para ti, pues bien porque también para mi en realidad solo aposte con Kim para ver si te podía enamorar niña estúpida y debo decirte que yo de ti no quiero nada pero nunca jamás te voy a perdonar que hayas lastimado a mi hermana perra asquerosa, zorra- le grite a Bella, ella por un segundo me miro con dolor, si ella era hiriente yo lo sería aún más.

-no le digas así-grito Jasper.

Yo solo me le abalance y me le fui a los golpes, me tenía harto y esto que hizo junto con la perra de Bella me la pagaría.

-paren por favor-gritaba Bella.

-cállate puta-le dijo Alice y luego se le fue a los golpes.

-la única puta aquí eres tu- le dijo Bella pero a la vez no le pegaba a Alice es como si estuviera dejando golpear de mi hermana.

Yo seguí golpeando a Jasper con todas mis fuerzas hasta que sentí que alguien nos separaba.

Era Emmett.

-suéltame voy a matar a este pendejo-grite.

Jasper se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, lo había dejado mal en cambio él a mi ni un solo rasguño.

También observe como Rosalie le quitaba a Alice de encima a Bella.

-Rosalie, ella jugo con Edward no lo quería era amante de Jasper solo se burlo de mi hermano-decía esto llorando-no le importo utilizarme, solo me utilizo.- y se lanzo a llorar al pecho de Rosalie.

Nunca, jamás perdonaría a Bella pues aparte de romperme el corazón entero había lastimado al ser que más amaba en la vida, a mi hermana y eso era imperdonable para mí.

Rosalie solo miro con pena a Bella y a su hermano que aun sangraba.

Bella comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y cuando se disponía a salir de ahí me deshice del agarre de Emmett y tome a Bella fuertemente del brazo, me importaba un comino si la lastimaba a fin de cuentas ella ya lo había hecho conmigo.

-déjame, me haces daño-dijo retorciéndose del dolor. La apreté aun más fuerte, quería verla destrozada, quería verla muerta si era necesario, muerta como estaba yo.

-mira puta perra tu a mi no me dices nada, no te pego porque me enseñaron que a las mujeres no se les pega pero tu no eres mujer tu eres una puta, disfrutaste haciéndome estúpido pues te adelanto que me vale un pepino tu venganza a mi no me haces nada porque no te quiero, nunca lo hice también quería jugar con la estúpida hija del jefe Swan con la muerta de hambre que eres, pero lo que no perdono es lo de Alice quien la toca a ella me toca a mi y te juro que no te va a bastar tu miserable vida para pagar por las lagrimas que ella ahora derrama y a fin de cuentas te mereces a Jasper los dos son igual de basuras, no te vuelvas a parar en mi casa porque te juro que te mato, te mato no me importa estar en una cárcel siempre y cuando sea por el placer de verte muerta, perra no te acerques a nadie de mi familia si no quieres terminar en el panteón.

Me dolió en el alma decirle eso y ver en su cara todo el sufrimiento pero su sufrimiento no se comparaba al mío, era cierto que la quería muerta.

-Edward-dijo llorando.

-no me digas Edward, olvídate de mi perra y lárgate-dije aventándola del brazo y ella cayó al piso. Se quedo allí llorando amargamente, vi como Jasper se le acercaba y ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte alejándose de él.

Yo salí de ahí totalmente aturdido, me fui al único lugar donde me iba cuando me pasaba algo malo.

Mi prado, el lugar que pensé para declararle mi amor a Bella.

Bella, su nombre que hace momentos era luz ahora era como veneno en mi alma.

Por qué había jugado conmigo de esta manera?

Cuando llegue al prado me desborde y comencé a llorar tan fuertemente y a gritar de dolor. Este dolor punzante en mi pecho, me habían matado.

Nunca había entregado mi corazón y cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo me lo destrozan, no lo podía sentir, solo era un vacío donde se suponía debía de estar mi corazón y ardía con cada poro de mi piel.

Me dolía hasta respirar.

La odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, la odiaba tanto como la quería, quería verla muerta por traicionarme con Jasper, por quitarme a mi mejor amigo, por hacer llorar a mi hermana, por jugar conmigo, por enamorarme de ella. La odiaba, la odiaba, igual que a mi por haber sido tan estúpido nunca debí haber rompido mi coraza nunca debí haberle dado mi corazón nunca.

Cuando me recupere del llanto, tenía tomada mi decisión, solo faltaba poco para terminar la preparatoria y todo ese tiempo que quedaba haría la vida de Isabella Swan un infierno, tanto que iba a desear no haber nacido.

Y yo no sé como amar, no lo sé nunca debí pretender que sabía solo me rompieron el corazón.

**SI COMO VEN JEJEJE NUESTRO EDWARD QUEDO DESTROZADO CON BELLA, CREANME QUE ODIO A JASPER CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS AUNQUE SOLO EN MI FIC PORQUE A QUIEN ODIO DE LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO ES A JACOB JEJEJE QUE MALA VERDAD PERO BUENO VEREMOS QUE SIGUE PASANDO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A QUIENES SIGUEN LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE CON EL TIEMPO MAS DE USTEDES LA VAYAN CONOCIENDO.**

**ALEX**


	10. ya no eres solo tu, mi corazón quiere

YA NO ERES SOLO TU, MI CORAZON QUIERE A ALGUIEN MAS

Bella point of view

Las cosas después de la obra de teatro no habían sido las mismas, no quiero decir que actúe bien porque sé que aliarme con Jasper para hacerle eso a Edward no fue lo más adecuado. Defraude a Alice, que aunque no pareciera la consideraba mi hermana. La dulce Bella que todos conocían había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que Edward la mato. Intente con todas mis fuerzas confiar en él, por un momento todo estaba claro, de verdad que creí que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi, pero en esta vida las cosas son siempre sueños, al menos todas las buenas. Kim había llegado con su cara de mosca muerta uno de los tantos días en que me quede a ensayar la obra, fue rápida y clara. Mostro lo que tenía que mostrar y se marcho, dejándome con el alma partida de pies a cabeza. El amor de mi vida se encontraba totalmente desnudo en posiciones comprometedoras, la fecha de revelación era reciente así que no podía ser una trampa, estaba claro como el agua, Edward me había engañado, se había burlado de mi por no sé qué ocasión .Las cosas desde ese momento fueron claras para mi, Edward Cullen no se iba a volver a burlar jamás de mi, así lo amara con toda el alma esto ya no tenia marcha atrás tenia que pararlo de una vez por todas, si no me molestaría y me haría la vida imposible hasta que me matara o al menos me mandara al hospital a causa de algún infarto. Pero el amor suele convertirse en odio, en uno tan grande que en ocasiones eres capaz de lastimar hasta alguien inocente y puro, alguien que deposito tu confianza en ti, pero como he dicho la sed de venganza queda impregnada en ti. Yo quería eso, lo conseguí. Los dos jugamos su juego solo que yo lo gane, y él, él quedo humillado como la vil rata que es.

Tuvo el descaro de decirme cosas que aunque me dolieron, decidí no dejarme llevar por ese estúpido amor que llegue a sentir por él. Ahora han pasado exactamente un mes desde lo acontecido, no niego que si me siento mal de ver la carita de Alice llena de rencor cada vez que me ve pasar o besar a Jasper. Sí, decidí darle una oportunidad, a fin de cuentas él era la única persona con la que contaba en este mundo, Rosalie su hermana había roto nuestra amistad prefiriendo la de Alice, Jasper se quedo siempre conmigo. La verdad es que no era tan malo pasar tiempo con él, ambos estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, en el almuerzo éramos solo él y yo, a veces lograba sentir la mirada de Edward penetrándonos. Se sentía bien saber que él sufría, me agradaba.

-Hola, preciosa- me saludo mi hermoso novio.

-Hola, Jazz-conteste dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-oye me preguntaba si..-se detuvo como pensando si decirme o no-si, bueno, si quieres ir conmigo al baile de fin de cursos?

Eran en serio?, digo se supone que iría con alguien más, no era como si tuviera mucha elección de galanes con los cuales ir.

-Jasper no hay nadie más con quien quiera ir.

-más bien no hay nadie más que te quiera llevar-dijo en tono triste.

-tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace tanto tiempo, la verdad me has ayudado como nunca nadie lo había hecho y te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Me sorprendí a mi misma diciéndole todo esto, pero era verdad lo quería demasiado por eso acepte ser su novia, además de su incondicional apoyo, y aunque en un principio creí que nunca podría llegar a sentir algo por nadie que no fuera Edward, aquí estaba ahora abriéndole mi corazón a alguien más, no a mi príncipe de lunas, ya no era el hermoso caballero de pelo cobrizo que susurraba mi nombre en el viento, ya no era ese par hermoso de ojos verdes los que ahora me hacían latir el corazón a velocidad desmesurada, simplemente ya no era Edward.

Jasper se acerco lentamente a mí con la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto desde que lo conocí, eso me hizo sonreír a mi.

-Te amo-me soltó.

-Yo tam…-pero antes de que terminara sus labios chocaron con los míos, le respondí al instante y me deje llevar por las sensaciones.

Duramos bastante tiempo porque algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban en la cafetería empezaron a carraspear.

-lo siento, pero estoy feliz, la mujer que quiero me acaba de decir que me ama-grito Jasper como loco a toda la cafetería y parándose.

No sé porque lo hice pero de pronto me encontré a mi misma observando dos perlas que me miraban con un dolor infinito, quise correr a abrazarlo pero no, él se lo merecía por romper mi corazón.

Me pare al lado de Jasper y lo bese.

-Te amo-ahora fui yo la que grite. Edward se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo y no supe más de él, ni me importaba.

Todos en la cafetería nos miraban sonrientes, Alice solo se limito a ignorarnos continuando hablando con la zorra de Kim, que ahora era la novia oficial de Edward. Jessica me miraba celosa, claro se le notaba a leguas que estaba perdida por Jasper, lastima era mío.

Cuando la campana sonó me despedí de Jasper y me dirigí a mi clase de biología, genial la compartía con Edward pero por suerte ya no me sentaba a su lado.

Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando sentí como unas manos me empujaban al aula. No necesite ni voltear para saber quien era.

-tu y tu maldita costumbre de meterte a los cuartos de limpieza.

Edward me miro, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando.

-Por qué?-me pregunto con la voz rota.

-por qué qué?-le dije en tono aburrido, esto era bastante aburrido.

-qué paso, tu no eres mi Bella, ella me amaba.

-claro que soy Bella, estúpido ahora resulta que alguien me poseyó y este no es mi cuerpo pues no Edward, lo único que paso aquí es que deje de amarte tan fácil como eso- dije, este juego de niños chiquitos me estaba molestando.

-no, ella era buena y pura, tu eres, no eres ella.

-ella se murió junto con ese amor.

Me miro dolido y luego se me lanzo besando mis labios como ímpetu. No le correspondí, me quede fría como una estatua.

-terminaste-dije cuando dejo mis labios libres.

-cierto, ya no me amas-me dijo.

Vaya por fin entendió que ya nada había entre nosotros.

-listo, bueno como ya entendiste, NO,no te amo ya no, adiós.

Me fui echando humo de ahí.

El resto del día trate de ignorar a Edward, tenía que ignorarlo antes de que no pudiera con esto.

Jasper me esperaba a la hora de la salida en su coche para llevarme.

-hola amor-me saludo.

Le sonreí, la verdad es que me sentía algo triste por lo que paso.

-hola.

Creo que entendió que no quería hablar por el momento, esto era algo que me gustaba de él, era demasiado bueno percibiendo los estados de ánimo de las personas. Me dejo sana y salva en mi casa, deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente y se marcho. Después de eso yo solo me fui a mi cama a llorar todo lo que me estaba aguantando, llore como nunca, llore hasta perder la razón y quedarme completamente dormida, llore hasta que esos ojos verdes se perdieron en el olvido junto conmigo.

Desperté cuando el cielo estaba en el crepúsculo, de seguro Charlie decidió dejarme dormir un poco más.

Hice lo que me quedo de tarea, me bañe y después de eso me dedique a pensar.

Edward había sido muy cruel cuando me descubrió besándome con Jasper en el cuarto, me dijo cosas que solo aumentaron mi odio. Después de eso me desprestigio con la escuela, solo que esta vez yo no estaba sola y Jasper me defendió. Edward se había comportado como un patán, se burlaba de mi, era peor que antes, no me dejaba ni respirar, esto fue la primera semana. Luego Jasper cansado de ver que yo no me defendía intervino, incluso en una ocasión llego a decirle a Alice que me dejara en paz, ella no hizo más que llorar. A partir de eso nos fuimos haciendo más unidos y cuando menos me di cuenta me había enamorado de él y acepte ser su novia, yo misma me sorprendí de ver lo rápido que saque a Edward de mi corazón. No, a quien engañaba ni a mi misma, Edward seguía dentro de mi corazón pero ahora no estaba solo porque no miento cuando digo que me enamore de Jasper, realmente lo hice, es tan dulce que acabo por ganarse pero solo la mitad de mi corazón, la otra todavía le pertenecía a Edward, pero no podía estar con él, no después de todo lo que nos había pasado eso sería como un retorno, ya no era posible eso para nosotros.

Edward y yo no teníamos más posibilidad, nuestra esperanza había pasado. Solo quedaba el bonito recuerdo de ese tiempo, que aunque pequeño, había sido el más feliz de mi vida.

Porque yo ahora no era más Bella, era Isabella Swan, y ella no estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, ella no sentía hermandad por Alice Cullen, ella solo vivía para si y amaba a Jasper Hale.

Esa era yo ahora.

-ç¡

HOLA,, DIRAN ESTA LOCA QUE O QUE….BUENO YA VOLVI SI SE QUE DURE MUCHO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO TENIA QUE PENSAR EN COMO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, LE DI UN GIRO INESPEREADO CREO QUE TENGO QUE VOLVER A MI META DEL PRINCIPIO PERO AHORA INVIRTIENDO PAPELES…EDWWARD LO SIENTO POR EL PERO VA A SUFRIR O CREEN QUE DEJARIA QUE FUESE FELIZ DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE LE HIZO A BELLA, CLARO QUE NO ANTES VA A SUFRIR Y MUCHO ADELANTO.


	11. TU RECUERDO PERTURBA SU RECUERDO

TU RECUERDO PERTURBA SU RECUERDO.

BELLA POINT OF VIEW.

-y el siguiente reconocimiento es para Isabella Marie Swan-aun recordaba esas palabras, las que me separaron definitivamente de Edward, aquellas pronunciadas por el director de mi preparatoria.

Si, habían pasado dos años en los que me había graduado, yo ahora era una joven de veinte años que cursaba el tercer semestre en la carrera de literatura en la universidad de New York. La verdad es que fue un gran orgullo para mi padre saber que yo había quedado en esa universidad, una de las mejores, hasta yo misma me sorprendí cuando llego mi carta de aceptación. A Jasper también lo habían aceptado solo que en la carrera de arquitectura, le encantaba eso. Si, seguíamos juntos, 2 años juntos, la verdad es que seguía agradecida con la vida por ponerlo en mi camino, a veces me pongo a pensar que hubiera pasado entre yo y Edward si las cosas hubieran salido bien, pero como decía mi mamá el hubiera es un palabra inexistente, tanto como ese amor que alguna vez le tuve a Edward, que ahora estaba bien eliminado. No sabía mucho de él, solo que se había ido a alguna universidad del extranjero, una de esas para súper ricos, pues claro lo era, y que tenía una novia. Respecto a Alice, de ella sí que no supe nada, pero como era un año menor es obvio que se había graduado hace un año, nunca más volvimos a hablar pues al estar las dos enamoradas de Jasper al mismo tiempo nos hacía imposible hacerlo.

Debía aceptar que no me comporte de la mejor manera con ella pero tampoco era mi culpa que Jasper no la quisiera y menos que se haya fijado en mí.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el centro comercial, era mi segundo aniversario de noviazgo con Jasper y quería hacer algo especial para la noche, no especial en el sentido de tener sexo porque lo cierto era que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo junto nosotros aun no habíamos sobrepasado el límite, si teníamos nuestros momentos de pasión pero con medida, él era sumamente respetuoso, incluso fue quien dijo que era mejor esperarse hasta el matrimonio, jamás me forzaba a hacer nada que yo no quisiera, eso era lo que me termino de convencer que él era el indicado para mi, lo que me termino de enamorar. Había ocasiones en que los dos nos quedamos despiertos hasta más allá de la media noche viendo películas de amor, podíamos hablar de cualquier tipo de tema, teníamos debates súper interesantes, pasábamos horas riéndonos como locos cuando nos contábamos chistes, ahora incluso podía decir que lo amaba con todo mi corazón, aunque nunca de la forma en que ame al otro, eso era algo exclusivo de él, eran dos distintas formas de amar porque una fue una ilusión de adolescente, las más hermosa que llegue a tener en su tiempo pero la otra era la confirmación a la realidad, algo que era meramente correspondido, algo que me hacia arder el pecho cada vez que veía al dueño de dicho sentimiento.

Para este día había decidido que lo correcto era hacer algo tranquilo, una cena que llevaba planeando dos semanas atrás con ayuda de Rosalie, si al final termino aceptándome y ahora éramos grandes amigas. Pues ella iba a ser quien acomodara todo y yo me encargaría de la cena. Planeaba regalarle a Jasper un libro que venia mencionado un tiempo atrás. Quería y tenía la ilusión de que todo fuese perfecto, no cualquiera dura dos años de noviazgo con la misma persona creo que es algo que se basa en la confianza, el respeto y el amor. Todo lo que nos sobraba a ambos.

Camine hasta la librería que se encontraba en ese centro comercial, era enorme de esas en las que te puedes perder de tanto libro dentro.

Estaba tan perdida en mis ensoñaciones admirando los libros con hermosos títulos y buscando el de Jasper que no me fije cuando sentí que choque con alguien.

-perdón- se disculpo una voz que me descoloco por completo, esa voz tan perfecta y melodiosa solo podía ser de ….

-Bella-ahora la voz sonaba sumamente sorprendida.

Levante mi cabeza con miedo a observar lo que iba a observar.

Y lo mire, después de dos años en los que habíamos perdido toda clase de contacto lo pude admirar en todo su esplendor, estaba más hermoso que antes, sus ojos verdes brillaban peculiarmente, su pelo cobrizo ahora no estaba tan rebelde como antes pero si arreglado seximente, su cuerpo a pesar de que estaba vestido de manera sencilla, se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos y el pecho. Estaba tan hermoso.

-Edward-mis labios hablaron en la inconsciencia.

Nos quedamos mirando, verde con chocolate.

-eh con permiso-dije tratando de irme por la tangente.

Pero cuando me disponía a marcharme me tomo del brazo haciéndome sentir de nuevo esa maldita carga eléctrica que solo él era capaz. Me estremecí ante el contacto.

-no, por favor, tanto sin vernos.

-si, cierto pero ahora tengo que irme Edward-dije nerviosa, él seguía sin soltar mi brazo.

-podemos ir a tomar un café aquí mismo en el centro?

-si-juro que quería decir no pero de nuevo gano la imprudencia.

Me lanzo una de sus hermosas sonrisas ladinas, hasta el libro de Jasper olvide comprar, luego vengo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a un Starbucks, cada quien pidió lo que iba a comer y nos sentamos frente a frente en una pequeña mesa de por ahí.

-y bueno cuéntame que fue de tu vida estos años?-le pregunte a Edward para romper el hielo.

-pues después de que nos graduamos me fui a una universidad en Londres a estudiar medicina de hecho solo estaré aquí un par de semanas tengo que volver a seguir un nuevo curso. De ti que fue? Estudias aquí en Nueva York?-pregunto.

-pues sí hice tramite en literatura y mira quede fue una sorpresa.

-genial, es raro encontrarte aquí nunca lo pensé, la verdad es que vine porque mi novia quiso venir aquí no conocía y luego pasaremos a Forks.

No sé porque sentí un pinchonazo cuando dijo la palabra novia.

-novia?-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-si, novia la conocí en Londres aunque en realidad en italiana, quizá la conozcas es modelo, su nombre es Giana Vulturi.

Claro que la conocía, era la modelo hermosa por excelencia, pelo rojo y ojos verdes pero la verdad es que no sabía que era novia de Edward.

-pero que no es más grande que tú?

-bueno yo acabo de cumplir los veintiuno, ella tiene veintitrés son solo dos años-dijo riendo.

-y cómo la conociste?-mi curiosidad era enorme necesitaba saber.

-pues como te dije fue en Londres, una vez que Alice fue a visitarme me obligo a ir con ella a una pasarela de estas para la ropa de grandes marcas y fue cuando la conocí quede impactado es tan hermosa pero aparte su forma de ser es lo más hermoso de ella, estoy muy enamorado, llevamos un año juntos.

Me picaban los ojos de las ganas de llorar enormes que sentía dentro de mi corazón, nunca hablo así de mi.

-genial-fue lo único cuerdo que salió de mi boca y sonó a susurro.

-tú, algún novio?-pregunto emocionado.

-si, sigo con Jasper, ya tenemos dos años juntos hoy los cumplimos justamente.

A Edward se le descompuso la expresión por un segundo pero tan corto que no sé si me lo imagine.

-todavía?, ahí quedaste Bella-se río.

-si, la verdad es que si lo amo, espero que si quede ahí.

-a fin de cuentas cada uno encontró su destino-dijo.

-eso parece, pero fue bueno quizá nosotros no hubiésemos funcionado-salieron las palabras de mi maldita boca.

-si, es la verdad nunca nos llevamos bien y aunque me comporte como un reverendo estúpido te quiero pedir perdón no quiero que exista entre nosotros viejos rencores, creo que podemos ser buenos amigos.

Ser amiga del amor de tu vida? En serio se puede?

-si creo que sería buena idea ya somos grandes y podemos manejar esto.

-entonces queda olvidado todos esos odios y rencores que nos tuvimos en el pasado-dijo extendiéndome su mano.

La tome ignorando la maldita corriente.

-gracias Bella, fuiste alguien muy importante en mi pasado y ahora te considero una gran amiga , me encanta que tu también quieras que seamos amigos.

Solo asentí, no quería hablar por miedo a llorar enfrente de él.

-bueno Bella, me tengo que ir a recoger a Giana, nos vemos después, mira esta es mi tarjeta ahí se encuentran mis números llámame y podemos ir a comer por ahí la verdad me encantaría y en una de esas te presento a mi novia creo que se podrían llevar bien.

Recogí la tarjeta que me entrego.

-si, bueno nos vemos Edward, fue un gusto verte, me alegro mucho.

-igual yo, nos quedamos entonces, adiós.

Con una sonrisa me aleje de él.

Corrí al primer baño que se me cruzo y entonces si, explote como loca, yo creía que Edward era asunto superado pero por lo visto de mi tonto enamoramiento aun quedaba un poco. Llore cerca de una hora, llorando como una loca desquiciada hasta unas muchachas que entraron salieron al mismo instante al escuchar mis berridos, porque lo que salía de mi garganta eras berridos. Cuando estuve recuperada de mi crisis me mire en el espejo y tenía los ojos rojos, me puse corrector y salí del baño, casi me da un infarto al ver a Edward recargado en la pared frente a la puerta del baño mirándome con tristeza.

-Bella-fue lo único que dijo antes de pegar sus labios a los míos.

-no pude Edward, no pude olvidarte nunca pude, no puedo por qué?, déjame, ya sale de mi corazón por favor-dije cuando dejo mis labios, llore de nuevo.

-nunca me voy a salir de tu corazón, que no lo entiendes?-menciono pegando su frente a la mía.

-pero yo si, yo nunca estuve en el tuyo, porque no me dejas, ya en serio.

-Tu siempre has estado en mi corazón, estos dos años lo único que hice fue pensar en ti, te quise mucho pero tu lo arruinaste, cuando te vi con Jasper iba a decirte que te amaba, pero si alguien arruino esto fuiste tu, nos destruiste la vida, nos separaste de nuestro amor verdadero.

-que fácil es dejarme a mi la culpa cuando me enseñaron unas fotos tuyas con Kim, desnudos Edward, además todo lo que me hiciste, casi me violan, me humillaste frente a todos me dejaste como una zorra, me trataste como perro los últimos días de escuela, me arruinaste tu la vida a mi porque nunca me has dejado ser libre, no te basto con eso sino que además te quedaste con mi corazón.

Me miro dos segundos para después pegar sus labios a los míos, le permití besarme porque este era el último beso que iba a obtener de él en todo lo que me quedaba de vida ahora si era el último. Duro tanto tiempo que mis labios los sentí hinchados de besarlo.

-te amo-le dije, porque si, engañarme no era necesario, lo amaba tanto, pero también amaba a Jasper aunque no de la misma manera.

No me contesto, eso era mala señal pero no importaba, me libere de él.

-yo también te amo-me dijo cuando iba cruzando la esquina.

No le conteste solamente me fui, ya no quería llorar.

Fui por el libro de Jasper, me metí a mi carro y me largue al apartamento, ahí llore amargamente, llore porque después de todo mi amor le seguía perteneciendo a Edward, pero la vida era malditamente injusta porque después de todo él volvió para recordarme que nunca lo iba a olvidar lo débil que soy ante su presencia. Jasper no merecía esto, claro que no, él merecía que lo amara de la misma forma, no merecía partes ni sobras, me merecía entera, quería darle eso, yo quería pero mi estúpido corazón no me liberaba.

Cuando me vi un poco mejor me dispuse a arreglarme para la cena, prepare todo y Rosalie me ayudo a acomodar las cosas, lo bueno fue que no noto mi estado de ánimo, no era tan preceptiva.

La noche llego y Jasper con ella.

-Hola amor-no le conteste.

Corrí a taparle los ojos.

-quien soy?-le dije.

-eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida y la que más amo-dijo.

-no, soy Bella-dije riendo.

Le quite las manos de los ojos y se volteo a verme.

-wow pero que belleza me encontré hoy.

-mm si-dije besando sus labios.

-claro-dijo sonriendo entre los besos.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos observo todo el lugar y me miro maravillado.

-eres la mejor, te amo-dijo.

Me sentí extraña cuando me dijo que me amaba.

-y yo..yo también te -dije tartamudeando.

Edward, su imagen llego ante mis ojos al momento en que recordé que después de tanto tiempo hoy mismo me había confesado que también me amaba.

Se sintió falso decirle a Jasper que lo amaba cuando técnicamente lo había engañado esta misma tarde porque aunque solo fueron dos besos se sintió como si lo engañase.

Comimos amenamente, la cena por suerte me quedo deliciosa.

-Bella realmente te pasaste, esto es más de lo que yo merezco.

-claro que no Jasper, tú mereces más de lo que yo te doy, tú mereces cualquier sacrificio, mereces que me entregue a ti por completo, esto es poco.

Y era verdad, era el hombre más bueno que había conocido en mi vida, era guapo, podía tener a quien quisiera y por alguna extraña razón me amaba a mí y yo qué? Yo tenía el corazón dividió, estaba entre la espada y la pared, amaba a Jasper eso estaba claro pero a la vez amaba y quizá con más fuerza a otro hombre, al hombre más guapo sobre este mundo y el más imbécil también. Pero lo amaba, amaba a dos hombres, estaba partida por la mitad aunque, al único que podía tener era a Jasper, Edward estaba fuera del alcance como siempre lo fue.

-claro que no, me das todo con tan solo respirar, tu aire es mi vida, tu vida es mi aire, te amo, desde el momento en que te vi sentada en casa de los Cullens supe que eras tu la mujer con la que iba a pasar toda mi vida porque te amo, te amo y es poco para describir esto que siento cada vez que te veo que con cada segundo se hace más y más fuerte, eres parte de mi.

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos al escuchar tan divinas palabras que me le lance y lo abrace fuertemente. Él me estrecho con la misma fuerza.

-te amo-le dije.

-lo sé y el saberlo hace que todo esto valga la pena. El saber que tú me quieres hace que todo valga la pena, te amo.

Bailamos un momento abrazados al compas de una hermosa música.

Después me llevo al balcón que tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, las luces brillaban en todo su esplendor igual que la luna.

Se arrodillo frente a mí y sostuvo mi mano.

-Isabella Swan, sé que somos muy jóvenes pero yo ya no quiero esperar más quiero que seas mía en todos los sentidos, estoy seguro que eres la mujer de mi vida, por eso mismo te propongo que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, que seas la madre de mis hijos, que seas la mujer que compartas mis logros, mis fracasos, mis sueños, mis tristezas, mis alegrías. Quiero que tú seas es mujer viejita de pelos blancos que me acompañe en mis últimos días de vida, te amo y por eso te pido quieres ser mi esposa, mía?-dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz llena de emoción.

Yo también lloraba pero porque no sabía que decir, por qué demonios me fui a encontrar con Edward hoy? Porque la vida es tan injusta?

.

.

.

.

Hola, la verdad es que no he subido nada porque sigo sin ver que les guste mi fic por eso mismo creo que la verdad no sé si seguirlo subiendo quizá es demasido malo y no vale la pena no lo sé.


	12. El verdadero amor

Por un segundo cruzo por mi cabeza la idea de decirle que si a Jasper, después de todo su pedida de matrimonio había sido lo que yo quería muy en el fondo pero tampoco contaba con el regreso de Edward y menos que con tan solo mirarlo unos segundos iba a renacer todo el amor que le tenía desde hacía tanto tiempo, era injusto darle el sí a Jasper cuando hace pocos momentos le había sido prácticamente infiel con Edward, porque para mí besar a otra persona que no es tu pareja en un acto meramente infiel, y yo había sido una infiel, entonces ¿Cómo mirarlo a los ojos y darle un si cuando mi corazón estaba tan confundido y amaba a dos personas a la vez? No era justo para mí ni para él, lo estaría engañando y realmente eso no se lo deseo a nadie. Lo mejor era ser honesta y decirle que no por el momento.

Abrí la boca para darle mi respuesta, me mato ver que la esperanza en sus ojos creía mi afirmación.

-No-dije con la voz apenas en un susurro pero aun así él escuchó perfectamente lo que dije.

Sus ojos se abrieron de una manera tan grande y un destello de dolor cruzó por ellos. No podía creer lo que mis labios habían pronunciado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido- es una broma.

-No, lo siento pero no puedo- dije llorando aún más fuerte que antes.

-¿no puedes?, que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta por favor Bella, no quieras arruinar el momento claro que puedes aceptar, me amas yo te amo, somos novios, ¿Por qué no podrías aceptar?

Porque Edward volvió- quise decir pero sabía que no sería una muy buena respuesta de mi parte.

-Es que quiero terminar mi escuela Jasper, entiende creo que casarnos solamente nos distraería por el momento es mejor esperar, yo realmente te quiero tú lo sabes pero también es mejor esperar a que estemos más grande, sabes que me da miedo equivocarme.

Jasper estaba que no creía lo que acababa de pronunciar, ni yo tampoco quizá si Edward no hubiera regresado yo no me negaría ante la petición de matrimonio de Jasper pero lo cierto era que mi amor volvió y que no podía aceptar nada de Jasper ni de Edward.

-es por Edward verdad-dijo en afirmación no en pregunta.

Me sorprendió que dijera eso. Acaso sabía que Edward regreso?

-No es por él- solamente atine a decir aunque si era por él y solamente por él.

-claro que es por él, crees que no sé qué regresó, lo hago, lo hago, él volvió y tu sigues jodidamente a sus pies nunca pude quitártelo de la cabeza.

-no te vayas a los limites por favor, lo he visto una vez en la cafetería y no fue algo planeado antes de que digas eso ni yo misma había sabido de él desde hace dos años, y no, no es por él, yo ya no siento nada por él, no tienes por qué dudar de esa manera de mí, no te he dado motivos, muy por el contrario creo que todo este tiempo te he demostrado lo que te quiero y si no quiero nada del matrimonio ahora mismo es porque considero que estoy muy joven, por dios tengo 20 años, yo quiero todavía vivir un poco más antes de pensar en hijos y todas esas cosas pero por favor no metas a Edward en algo que no tiene cabida, él tiene su novia italiana y es muy feliz con ella, yo ya no estoy en su vida ni él en la mía, además sabes que no somos precisamente buenos recuerdos el uno para el otro no creo que me debas tener esa desconfianza, entiéndeme.

Le solté todo ese discurso y me fui llorando a mi cuarto. La verdad es que me sentía basura porque Edward tenía todo que ver en mi decisión de no aceptar, Edward.

Lloré toda la noche pensando en Edward y en Jasper, en que ninguno de los dos tenía que ser lastimado y mucho menos Jasper porque a fin de cuentas yo no estaba tan equivocada no era parte de la vida de Edward Cullen ni lo sería, lo de hoy fue solamente la despedida a aquel amor de preparatoria que nunca fue ni sería, él se casaría con Gianna y yo ya no sabía qué pasaría conmigo y Jasper después de nuestra pelea de este noche, eran tantas cosas para pensar, tantas cosas para decir, pero si sabía algo y es que a pesar que también amaba a Jasper no podía casarme con él sabiendo que Edward estaba cerca de mí, no sabía con exactitud porque pero no quería tener un compromiso fuerte con él cerca de mí, me daba rabia saber que él siempre sería quien controlara mi corazón, aun cuando amaba a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Mi mente era una confusión enorme esta mañana, y la semana siguiente. Jasper y yo no hablamos después de su pedida de matrimonio y mi negativa, no me mandaba mensajes al celular ni yo a él, de Edward no volví a saber nada en esos días tampoco, considere que me puse demasiado apasionada con él asunto y que después de todo Edward no sentía nada por mí solo le había dado el gusto de burlarse de mi como siempre lo había hecho en la vida.

Lo único que había hecho esos días era estudiar y estudiar.

-Hola- me saludo una voz que me aturdía la mente en uno de esos días lluviosos.

Voltee para encontrarme con la cara más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Hola- salude con una voz más melosa de lo usual en mí.

Edward sonrío tan preciosamente que me dieron ganas de lanzármele a besos, cosa que más o menos hice porque no sé qué cosa me paso que me le brinque al cuello y atraje su cara a la mía para darle un enorme beso. Ese comportamiento nos dejó helados tanto a mi como a él.

-Bueno veo que no te buscare más seguido si me vas a recibir de este modo.

Mi cara se tornó roja casi como acción improvisada.

-lo siento, no sé qué me pasó- dije apenada.

Él solo se río de mí.

-es que soy irresistible, entiendo que no puedas resistir a besar mis labios.

-jajaja algo así-dije- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno, quise venir a verte hoy.

Eso hizo que me saliera una sonrisa en contra de mi voluntad.

-buena idea, Edward podemos ir a un café o algo necesito hablar contigo.

Edward solo atino con la cabeza y fuimos al Starbucks más cercano que me encontré.

-Bueno verás el otro día creo que ambos dijimos cosas que no se teníamos guardadas desde hace mucho tiempo y salieron a flote pero no sé si de tu parte sean ciertas porque de la mía quiero decirte que sí que aunque seas la persona que más daño me ha hecho, la persona que siempre me humilló, no te sientas mal por favor necesito desahogar todo lo que siento, bueno a pesar de todo lo que anteriormente vivimos quiero decirte que también eres la persona que más amo, que nunca ni por un segundo te deje de amar, que lo eres todo y me arriesgo y esto es algo estúpido porque todo me parece tan rápido pero siento que hemos perdido tanto tiempo que ya no quiero seguirlo haciendo, me mata no tenerte me mata saber que estas con ella, me mata todo de tu vida en donde yo no este, me matas- dije y de nuevo no pude evitar besarlo.

-Ni lo que yo dije fue mentira, es verdad Bella al principio te odiaba porque todo mundo te usaba de ejemplo cuando yo cometía alguna estupidez pero después te transformaste en mi mundo y me duele saber todo lo que te hice pero no lo puedo cambiar como tampoco puedo cambiar el hecho de que te amo con toda el alma de que eres todo en mi vida.

Nos besamos de nuevo, ya estaba dicho, tenía que dejar a Jasper no podía seguir con él, no ahora que por fin tendría la posibilidad de estar con Edward.

-y Gianna?

-La deje el mismo día que te encontré.

Un grito de emoción salió de mi garganta y lo abrace tan fuerte que casi sentía que lo estaba estrangulado pero ahora si nada podía impedir que estuviéramos juntos.

Deshizo mi abrazo y tomo mi cara mirándome tan tiernamente, y aproximo sus labios a los míos para fundirnos en el beso más dulce de nuestra vida.

Duramos no supe cuánto tiempo.

-sabía que era por él por quien no quisiste casarte conmigo-susurró una voz detrás nuestro.


	13. Mía, solamente mía

Me di la vuelta viendo a la persona que estaba detrás de mí, sabía perfectamente quien era, su voz se colaría hasta en mis más profundos sueños. Lo mire con disculpa en los ojos, él solo me miraba con odio, con asco. En parte sabiendo que lo merecía pero eso no evitó que doliera, sea como sea él era alguien de suma importancia en mi vida y yo le estaba traicionando cobardemente pero no podía ir en contra de lo que sentía por Edward.

-Perdón- fue lo único que mi cerebro era capaz de formular en aquel momento.

Él me miró con burla y se río en mi cara.

-¿Perdón?, ¿Es en serio?, solo un maldito perdón es lo que merezco. ¿Y qué se supone que te perdone? Lo tremendamente zorra que eres, Bella Swan.

No vi el momento pero antes de que pudiera procesar sus palabras, Edward le había lanzada a Jasper un golpe en el rostro derribándolo por el suelo.

-Maldito imbécil- gritó Jasper sobando su nariz, que sangraba sin control.

Edward estaba respirando con dificultad y su rostro estaba distorsionado por la ira.

-Jamás en tu repugnante vida le vuelvas a llamar así, no tienes el derecho, tú que me la quitaste a trampas no tienes el derecho de decirle de esa manera, ella nunca te amo, ella me amo, me ama y me amará eternamente a mí, yo soy el único que puede tener su corazón, tú lo has intentando y quizá ella confundiera ese sentimiento al estar yo lejos con amor pero los tres sabemos que Isabella Swan le pertenece a Edward Cullen desde siempre, ella va a ser mía por la eternidad así tú y todo el jodido mundo se meta entre nosotros, bastante daño nos hicieron, estuvimos separados por más de dos años por una mentira que tú y la zorra aquella nos tendieron, pero ahora vengo dispuesto a todo Jasper y te juro que no voy a dejar que le toques un pelo y menos que la insultes.

-no sabes lo que dices Cullen, ella no te ama, solo es una zorra que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los dos, no entiendes siempre ha sido así, este tiempo jamás te mencionó, me decía que me amaba, pero era falso, todo en ella es falso, zorra asquerosa, te mereces lo peor.

-No le digas así maldito bastardo. Y aunque te duele ME AMA, LO HACE ME AMA.

Jamás había visto a Edward así de mal, me gustaron tanto sus palabras que no pude evitar sonreír a pesar de que era el momento propicio y menos porque Jasper se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó contra Edward, quien estaba ocupado lanzándome de nuevo su sonrisa. Lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a darle golpes, la gente del lugar se alteró y comenzaron a llamar a seguridad. Yo estaba rogándole a Jasper que soltara a Edward pero él seguía golpeándolo, aunque Edward tampoco se dejaba de Jasper y le regresaba los golpes pero Jasper tenía más oportunidad porque estaba encima de él bloqueándole el resto del cuerpo. No me quedo de otra más que meterme entre ellos, pero no conté con que Jasper me daría un golpe directo en el rostro y fue tan fuerte que no supe más de mí.

…- -

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me estaba martillando hasta en los oídos.

-Edward-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-Mi amor-la voz de Edward sonaba entre el alivio y la preocupación.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dije viendo el cuarto blanco y solitario en el que me encontraba.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de lo que había pasado anteriormente y me dije a mi misma que probablemente esto era un hospital.

-Es obvio-dijo Edward.

Me abrazo fuertemente y susurraba muchos perdones.

-no es tu culpa-le dije.

-sí lo es, Bella estoy harto de que te pasen tantas cosas por mi culpa, desde que te conozco no he hecho más que arruinarte la vida, ya no puedo perdóname por todo. Yo te amo, te juro que te amo, siempre te amé incluso cuando no quería aceptarlo te amaba, pero me mentía a mí mismo diciendo que era odio y gracias a eso te he hecho tanto daño, no sé cómo puedes amarme, yo debería ser el primero que odiaras.

Estaba llorando y eso me partía el alma, si bien tenía razón en que había sufrido por sentir este amor hacía él también era cierto que yo sin él no tenía rumbo. Cuando él se fue estos dos años mi vida se había convertido en algo sin sentido, trate de utilizar a Jasper como escudo, creí amarlo y de alguna manera lo hacía porque él era muy bueno conmigo pero si alguien me había hecho más daño en este mundo no era Edward, era Jasper con sus mentiras, con su obsesivo amor me había arrebatado de Edward.

-Sabes, tú dijiste como me sentía a la perfección ayer Edward, yo no puedo avanzar si no estás tú conmigo, te amo, te amo tanto que duele, y me alegras el alma diciendo que me amas también. ¿y cómo no podría amarte?. Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos, el ser más dulce que he conocido, lo eres todo, te amo tanto que duele, duele estar lejos de ti, aunque traté de negármelo estos dos años fueron los peores, y si no miento creía amar a Jasper pero basto solo una vez con verte para confundirme y aceptar que jamás te podrías ir de mi corazón. Lo eres todo, todo.

Corrió a besarme de forma tan dulce pero un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de mi garganta, me dolía la cara y tomé en cuenta que probablemente debía tener un moretón en todo mi rostro. Edward se alejó de mi cuidadosamente.

-No sé si quieras saber pero Jasper está detenido, levante una orden de aprensión en su contra por violencia física a una mujer y por mí, claro.

-se lo merece-dije- no lo quiero cerca de mí, y no porque me haya pegado a mí, sino por ti, quien te hiere se gana mi odio.

-Bueno acá entre nos, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de darle una paliza.

Nos reímos juntos.

-Edward no te voy a mentir, él fue mi soporte este tiempo sin ti y lo apreció, lo quiero mucho a pesar de todo pero también sé que no es sano tenerlo cerca, jamás lo había visto de esa forma y me da miedo, tengo miedo de verme al espejo porque sé que tengo la cara morada y pensar que la persona con la que compartí dos años de mi vida me hizo esto es más fuerte que yo.

-ese bastardo no se vuelve a acercar a ti Bella eso te lo garantizo, jamás volveré a dejarlo. Por ahora pedí una orden de restricción para que no se pueda acercar ni a ti ni a mí, no quiero que nadie te dañe mi amor.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la cual lo amaba de esta manera sobrenatural, por lo que desde que era una adolescente tonta había robado mi corazón, más allá de su increíble belleza, yo sabía que Edward poseía un corazón enorme y no era más que un niño confundido. Lo amaba.

-Te amo- le dije sonriendo. Él no se acercó recordando mi dolor pero me apretó fuertemente la mano.

-Yo te amo más-dijo.

No lo creía.

-No creo que eso pueda ser posible.

-pues lo es, te amo mucho más que tú a mí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, yo te amo el doble no creo que nadie ame con tu amo.

-Pues siempre hay excepción a la regla, yo lo soy del amar porque claro que te amo y má bien nadie ama como yo a ti.

No pude hacer nada más que besarlo desenfrenadamente ignorando totalmente el dolor de mi cara.

-Cuidado, no te quiero lastimar princesa-dijo.

-Me lastima más que no me beses.

-Te juro que cuando el dolor se vaya te beso y el doble y recuerda que a mi también me rompieron la cara.

No le había prestado atención pero ahora veía que tenía ciertos raspones por el área de las cejas y una mejilla morada. Además de los nudillos de la mano ensangrentados. Odie a Jasper en ese momento por herirlo de aquella forma.

-Odio a ese hijo de puta-dije hirviendo en coraje.

-Ay mi Bella, eres tan bipolar, lo amas, lo quieres y ahora lo odias.

-No soporto que nadie te haga daño, ya te lo dije quien te hiere a ti me mata a mí.

-Igual me siento yo y yo vaya que lo odio al bastardo ese.

Por lo pronto la vida nos tenía juntos después de tanto tiempo, y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separara así tuviera que ser egoísta con el resto del mundo, yo quería a Edward y nadie me lo iba a quitar de mi lado nunca jamás, ni siquiera Jasper.


End file.
